Acropolis
by Multifandomfuckfest
Summary: The TARDIS lands the Doctor and Donna on a futuristic world that needs their help. But does their attempt to fulfill their prophecy hurt the Doctor and Donna?
1. Chapter 1

Just a warning that I'm posting this story on here and on AO3 at the same time to see which site I like best and then will continue to post all my new stories as well on the preferred site as well as remove my stories from the not preferred site. "

* * *

><p>Arcopolis," the Doctor bellowed bouncing from the TARDIS, "the largest city in Galaxy Seven. More technologically advanced than almost anyone, except time lords of course," he beamed.<p>

Donna eyed him looking around and those passing by, "they're humans," she rolled her eyes, "they look just like us."

Turning toward her he toothily grinned at her, "humanoids," he corrected, "look at their eyes," he whispered.

Staring at the next person to walk by Donna noticed his iris was elongated, "what's wrong with them," she gasped.

"Nothing, genetic adaptation," he dismissed. "Their sun isn't as bright as yours, makes it harder to see so they need to let more light come in," he explained shoving his hands into his trouser pockets.

"I'm not having any trouble seeing," she shot sighing. "So why are we here," Donna questioned.

Looking around the Doctor shrugged, "vacation," he tried.

"Liar," Donna laughed, "you don't know do you," she called him on his fib.

Tugging on his ear he continued to take in everything around him, "well, no. Not yet. The TARDIS felt we needed to be here. We'll figure it out soon enough," he smiled.

"Until then shopping," Donna quipped.

The Doctor pointed to a small building that read little ole shop, "have I told you how much I love little shops," he quirked.

"All the bloody time," Donna sighed taking his hand, "come on, let's have a look," she laughed.

Walking into the shop she took in the nick knacks, similar to those in an antique shop. She saw a beautiful tea pot. Picking it up Donna thought that maybe her Mum might like it. Trying to decide whether to buy it or not she was sidetracked by the Doctor. "Back here," he urged pulling motioning to her as he went through a blue dolphin beaded curtain.

"You'd think if they were advanced they would have better decorating sense," she scoffed following him. Once through the curtain there was a whole room covered in screens, probes and random scanners, "what is it," she asked confused.

"An entrance," the Doctor cheered.

Donna worried her lip, "to what," she paused. "Are you telling me this shop is a front? Why can nothing be simple with you?"

The Doctor paused facing her, "you love it," he reminded her pulling his sonic out. "It appears to be a scanner," he explained.

"To what," Donna pushed.

Clearly in his element the Doctor turned to her flashing a grin, "no idea. Let's find out," he said walking through the metal detector looking doorway.

"Humanoid, male, twentieth century, evolution stage 10," the machine rang out.

Scowling the Doctor shook his head, "clearly incorrect," he dismissed, "I am at a much higher evolution than 10. Of course they wouldn't account for time lords having likely not met one before," he protested.

Donna walked through next, "humanoid, female, twentieth century, evolution stage one," it recited. Immediately as it finished declaring what Donna was sirens began to go off as red lights flashed.

"You bloody idiot," she growled.

"Come on," the Doctor hurried grabbing her hand and beginning to run.

Before they could escape they were surrounded by soldiers with guns, "you are not of our kind," the one appearing to be the leader said.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor," he greeted waving at the offending men, "and this is Donna Noble," he introduced.

Donna glared at the Doctor, "you are so paying for this later," she huffed.

"We have two unadapted humanoids," the leader spoke into his wrist making sure everyone's guns were still settled on Donna and the Doctor. "Yes sir," he acknowledged removing a hand from the trigger and making a sign similar to an okay sign but with his middle finger.

Two guards moved closer to them. Donna reached for the Doctor but before either of them could react a black sack was shoved over her head and she was restrained. "Doctor," she yelped but she could hear nothing but her own thoughts.

"It's going to be okay," he screamed back trying to comfort her, "just a temporary set," he began before being cut off.

It felt like forever but Donna knew it wasn't as long as it felt. She tried to count the footsteps, to remember how to get out but the movement was too confusing. Forced onto a bench Donna could feel the soldiers restrain her. Fearing the worse she readied herself for anything.

A female removed the black hood from Donna's face, "how old are you," she asked. Donna watched her confused, "what is your age," she questioned again.

"Thirty five," she lied as the female wrote the information down.

"How many sexual partners have you had," the female continued.

What were they getting at? Donna shook her head not understanding. Surely this was some way to figure out a price for her and sell her into slavery, "none," she answered looking around the room at the light blue walls and others who must be waiting for their turn with her.

"Pregnancies," she pushed.

Donna nodded negatively again, "zero," she confirmed.

The female wrote the information down and nodded to another worker who was waiting. Noting her turn she walked over to Donna, picking her hand up and poking it with a needle to draw blood while yet another moved a flat elongated laptop type machine over her body.

"What are you doing," Donna questioned but no one answered her. She watched as her sample of blood was placed into a machine and results were spit out. "What do you want with me," she demanded to know. Pointing to the screen the one that she assumed was the head went to a cupboard, removing a vial and drew some into a needle before walking toward her. "What is that? What are you doing? I am a human, I'm not from here, where is the Doctor," she yelled as the head female walked past where she could see. Donna jolted as a needle was plunged into her head.

The pain was sharp but it was more of the shock that shook her. Especially as a second one was applied right under her chin, "that bloody hurts," she screamed as a third needle was pushed into her arm. Donna looked over but everything was starting to fade, "what did you give me," she mumbled as her eye lids won over her brain's will and locked her in darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Donna couldn't remember feeling warmer or safer than she did as she awoke. Relaxing in her pillow, it felt like home, it smelled like home. Smiling she tightened her arm around her pillow slightly squeezing it. "Donna, I know you're awake, open your eyes," the Doctor softly called.

Surprised Donna blinked her eyes open seeing a white t-shirt in front of her. Looking up she was met with the Doctor's chocolate eyes staring down at her. "I'm sorry," she apologized moving away from him. "What happened? Where are we," she asked wrapping the blanket around her.

Nervously laughing he sat up leaving her alone in the bed, "we were taken. I don't know what they did to you. I assume similar to as me," he answered walking the perimeter of the room searching for an escape.

"What did they do to you," Donna questioned worried.

The Doctor paused his search, turning to Donna, "they ran tests, had questions for me to answer," he said. "They've never seen unevolved life forms before."

"Unevolved life forms," she clarified unsure she had head him correctly. Bending over he pushed on the door. It was only then that she noticed he was absent his normal pinstripe suit, "where are your clothes," she gasped taking in his slim frame beneath a white t-shirt and boxer-briefs.

The Doctor pushed on the door again unfazed by her outburst, "with yours," he answered.

"What," Donna shot looking down at herself. She was in a cream knee length gown, "they changed my entire outfit," she yelped. "Why would they do this," she cried pulling her legs up into a ball. She shook thinking of the possibilities of what happened, "Doctor what else did they do to me," she questioned unsure she wanted to know the answer.

Stopping his search for a way out the Doctor walked over to her, "I think they just ran tests," he offered sitting on the bed and reaching out to her.

"You think," Donna echoed.

"If I could find my sonic I could know for sure," he tried to put her at ease.

Donna picked at her nail varnish, "I, do you, did they," she stuttered unable to say her worst fear.

"I promise you are safe. Whatever they want from us they want us together," he offered.

She nodded taking a deep breath, "okay," she agreed aloud trying to strengthen herself.

Beginning to search the room again the Doctor started opening drawers along the wall. Opening a cabinet he found his suit and Donna's outfit behind glass, "there you are," he cheered trying to find an opening to the glass.

Rushing over to the wall Donna pushed on the glass, "I can see your sonic," she chirped excitedly.

"I can't get it open. It's set up electronically," he sighed.

Donna frowned, "at least you have a top and bottom," she shot going to sit on the couch.

"They aren't my preference," the Doctor protested continuing to search the room. "At least there is plenty of food," he offered.

Curling into a ball on the cushion Donna wrapped her arms around her, "yeah oysters and champagne exactly what I like when I'm trapped in a room," she growled looking at the table.

"Don't forget the chocolate, whip cream or strawberries," pointed out making his way to another door. It opened up to a bathroom inside which he disappeared, "looks fully functional shower and tub with candles and bubble bath. Maybe you just need to relax," he suggest coming back out.

"Yeah I'm going to relax when we're being held against our will and have no idea where we are," she rolled her eyes.

The Doctor plopped down beside Donna, "we wait. And until we find out what they want from us we plan an escape," he whispered.

"What do you think they want," she asked not wanting to meet his eyes.

Shrugging he placed a hand on her leg, "I wish I knew. They have to tell us eventually," he began.

"Doctor don't," she interrupted him.

He scrunched his face in confusion, "what," he questioned.

"Touch me. Don't touch me," she begged closing her eyes and holding her breath waiting for his hand to leave her skin.

Removing his hand he swallowed, "I'm sorry," he apologized.

Donna shook her head rubbing where his hand once was. Her skin had felt afire when he touched her. What was worse is she wanted him to continue. The loss of his touch almost physically hurt and Donna couldn't figure out why. "No, I am," she offered. "I just," she tapered off losing track of her thoughts in his eyes. The way they sparkled as if a rare gem and reflected back at her.

"You are safe with me," he declared. "I would never," he began.

Placing her hand up she stopped him, "it isn't you," she interrupted again. "You know I trust you right. With my life. That isn't it. I just don't feel well," she partially lied. It wasn't completely false. She didn't. Even the very smell of him was becoming intoxicating to her.

"What's wrong," the Doctor worried placing a hand on her forehead.

"You smell so," she paused licking her lips as her eyes raked his body. The way his underpants were thigh across his thighs and bulge and the white t-shirt skimmed across his biceps and pecks. Donna shook her head, "I smell something. It's making me sick," she pushed out.

Bouncing up the Doctor hurried to the table grabbing the plate of oysters and opening one of the drawers to shove them inside, "is that better," he hoped.

She nodded biting her lip. She was famished but not for food, she was famished for him. Licking her lips Donna shook unsure why she was suddenly finding it difficult to control her thoughts. Surely she had had borderline inappropriate thoughts about the Doctor before but she was always successful at willing them away. "I'm fine" she shivered.

Hearing something outside the door the Doctor raised his finger to his lips indicating for her to be quiet. He motioned for her to get up and follow him as he snuck to the door. Looking around he picked up the only thing by him, a chair from the table. Taking his lead Donna grabbed the bottle of champagne, "get on that side," he mouthed seeing what she was holding. "Wait for my move," he told her in anticipation.

They heard a beep before a wushing sound. Donna could feel the world rush around her forcing her eyes shut. She couldn't wait for the Doctor's command to go and reached out to strike whatever was coming after them.

"Ow," the Doctor yelped as the bottle left her hand and hit the ground shattering. She felt hands around her "Doctor is that you? Doctor," she asked again praying it was him. Fearful she swiped her hand out making contact with someone and causing them to gasp. She felt hair but it wasn't the Doctor's it was way too long. "Leave him alone," she screamed, "leave us both alone," Donna warned yanking the hair and causing another gasp from the being before her. Hearing a click Donna reached out to scratch again but she felt a prick on her shoulder. She found herself unable to stand and sinking to the ground as her mind became unable to hold a thought as everything petered out.


	3. Chapter 3

"Doctor," she mumbled through her sandpaper throat, "what happened," she asked trying to open her eyes.

Everything was so bright and smelled acidly sterile. Cracking her eyes open she saw people in masks and white gowns, "what are you doing," she tried to say but she couldn't hear the words come out before she slipped back into the abyss.

Forcing her eyes open Donna saw scanner over her abdomen. She tried to look around but there was a white drape obstructing her view. She wasn't sure where the Doctor was or what was going on but she had a bad feeling about it. Noticing her awake a female attendant came over to her placing a mask over her face. She felt so sleepy. Her eyes didn't want to focus or listen to her demands to remain open anymore.

Waking on cool metal Donna just wanted to feel warm again. Moving to grip the cloth on her body she realized she was covered by a flimsy sheet. It was when she tried to pull it up that she became concerned. Her hand didn't respond. Instead sharp pain scorched through her body. Shifting to look down Donna saw metal shackles connecting her to the table, "Doctor," she whimpered. There was an IV running into her, "what are you doing to me," she demanded looking at the attendants. "Please just let us go," she begged.

A kind eyed Acropolian came over beside her brushing Donna's hair from her face, "soon you will be back in your room. Think of our race. We can help each other," she kindly smiled.

"Your race," Donna mumbled. "What does this have to do with your race? How can I help it? The Doctor, he's a genius. He can solve your problems I know he can," she promised.

The Acropolian warmly smiled reaching for a needle, "rest now. Your body is undergoing a lot," she soothed. "All will be right soon," she promised before injecting Donna with something else.

Once again waking in the loft type room Donna found herself alone. "Where is he? Where have you taken him? Give him back to me? Doctor? Donna looked around trying to find something, anything that he could make threats with. The bottle of champagne was still gone from her previous use as well as the glass from when it shattered. There had to be something around here. Searching the cub boards Donna opened the one filled with oysters. It had a shucker. Placing it to her skin she grinned, "I know you can see me I don't know how but I know you can. Give him back to me, let us go or I'll kill myself. You need me and I'm not sure why but don't you dare harm him," she threatened.

There was a beep before the door opened and a female Acropolian entered "your mate is safe. He will be back with you soon," she promised setting a set of tea on the table. "I promise you. You are our hope. We would never want to cause harm to you," she proclaimed.

"Your hope," Donna asked confused.

"Stories have told of the Unevolved life form travelers that should one day come and lead us into a new world. Our sun is fading and won't last another 1000 years. We must fulfil the prophecy. You will not be harmed," she assured Donna. She noticed the uneaten food, "is there something specific you would like to eat," the young Acropollian questioned.

Donna stood there in utter disbelief, "when will he be done helping you," she wanted to know.

"Within the hour," she was guaranteed. The Acropolian bowed before her before leaving her alone.

At least the Doctor was safe, he was helping them. That made Donna feel markedly better. She sat on the couch facing the doorway. The time passed by e slowly. It felt more like a day had passed in what she was told would only be an hour.

Finally she heard the beep of the door. Rising expectantly Donna was confused when she saw to Acropolian men bring in an unconscious Doctor and setting him on the bed. "What did you do to him," she demanded rushing to his side.

"He should wake soon," one of the men said before they both backed out of the room.

Donna sat by his side brushing his hair softly, "Doctor," she called but he was soundly asleep. She watched the rise and fall of his chest trying to talk herself out of worrying. Surely if something had happened to him, if they had done something, there would be visible evidence but she could see nothing from scanning his body.

He looked so young and unburdened while asleep. In fact Donna had never seen the Doctor asleep before. She was pretty sure she had caught him napping from time to time but the Doctor always denied that time lords needed sleep. The few times they had shared a bed or cell as was more typical, even if the Doctor did lie down at her urging she was the first to fall asleep and he was always awake making plans by the time she arose. She brushed a piece of his fringe from hovering over his eye, "what do they want," she asked aloud trying to piece together everything they had said.

"DNA," the Doctor replied startling her.

Smiling Donna shook her head, "have a nice rest," she inquired as the Doctor sat up.

"Just a sleep coma. They don't understand my physiology so they keep sedating me until I stop responding," he replied.

"What? Oh God are you okay," Donna worried placing a hand on his chest, "you should be lying down. How are you even awake," she gasped.

The Doctor took her hand giving it a reassuring squeeze, "time lord," he reminded her.

Rolling her eyes she smiled, "what do they want your DNA for? Are they trying to clone you," she questioned. "That's the last thing we need, two Doctors," she mumbled.

"No, I think they are trying to fulfil some prophecy so possibly cure something," he explained. "If they would just ask rather than take I'm sure I could help solve their problem," he shrugged.

Donna nodded, "yes, one of the women told me that we will lead them to safety, that their sun is fading," she told him.

"It is. Unless they solve their bipedal layer they won't be able to see it within twenty Earth years," he declared.

Noticing the intoxicating smell coming from the Doctor and their very close proximity plus lack of typical clothing Donna quickly stood removing herself from what was quickly becoming a temptation. "Do you know how to fix it? They may be going about this the wrong way but they don't want to harm us," she offered.

"Yes. After I destroy any evidence of my genetic material. The last thing I need is for someone to have their hands on that," he proclaimed jumping up from the bed. The Doctor bounded to the door waving his hands, "I know how to save you. I know what you need to do. I can show you how to fix your planet to ensure your sun does not fade from view," he yelled dancing about.

Bursting into giggles Donna couldn't help herself, "you look absolutely ridiculous," she laughed.

"It's the lack of suit," he responded glaring at her mockery.

Feeling a twinge in her side Donna keeled over, "Doctor," she gasped unsure what was happening.

"What's wrong," he asked rushing to her side.

She scrunched her face in pain, "it hurts," she writhed between breaths.

Leaning her carefully back on the bed the Doctor looked at her pale flesh, "you feel warm," he noted. "Where does it hurt," he asked.

"Right here," Donna pointed out placing her right hand north west of her belly button.

"I need to see if they did something to you Donna," the Doctor paused, "I need to pick your grown up to have a better look," he hesitated.

Donna took a deep breath, "it's gone now," she said relieved.

"I still need to look," the Doctor told her.

He looked almost scared if she were to put a word on what was staring back at her from his eyes, "okay," she acquiesced.

Reverently lifting her gown and staring upon her milky flesh the Doctor quirked an eyebrow, "there is nothing here. Not one mark," he explained confused.

"Must be in my head," she laughed giving the Doctor's hand a squeeze, "see I'm fine," she promised.

The door beeped and in came four Acropolians, "I can help you," the Doctor told them as two men walked over to him grabbing each arm.

"Doctor," Donna yelped seeing him struggle against them as the other two grabbed her. Donna tried to dig her feet in and yank herself from their grasp but it was no use.


	4. Chapter 4

Donna had the oddest dream while out on the table she had felt so cold and when she had opened her eyes there was a white drape blocking her view from the lower half of her body. There were monitors all around and she could see tiny circles dancing around on them.

She came to again with one of the Acropolian leaving over her body scanning her with a round probe, "temperature 98.7, heart rate 105, blood pressure 120 over 80, gestation eight hours since transplant, three since implantation, vital signs strong," the person reported.

"What," Donna croaked. Gestation, it sounded familiar but her brain was so clouded she couldn't focus.

Another Acropolian came by her side, "she needs to rest to ensure successful transplantation," he said. Turning to see them she watched as a needle was placed into her iv and warm shot up her arm causing everything to become blurry as her eye lids grew heavy.

Sirens blared pulling her from her sweet slumber, "turn the alarm off," she sighed trying to cover her ears but unable to move. Acropolians were running all around the room as soldiers with guns surrounded her aiming towards the door.

Donna tried to focus on what was happening but it was too much for her senses, "stop," she pleaded. She could have sworn, just for a moment, that she heard a familiar buzzing sound but it was too much like a dream to latch onto hope in her drugged out state as more yelling plagued her ears. "Doctor make it stop," she pleaded unable to concentrate.

Lasers fired shooting green light over her head, "don't hit the patient," one Arcopolitan yelped.

Straining Donna could see one cowering in a corner, "he's coming for his mate," it cried visibly shaking.

"Who," she tried to ask but her throat was so dry. She closed her mouth hoping for saliva to pool.

"What if we give her back," another one suggested.

The Acropolians gathered in the corner, "she's been tainted now," yet another hushed the others.

"He's breached the outer doors," a soldier informed the group.

She could see one standing beside her furiously flipping through a book trying to find an answer, "this isn't it, and this isn't how it's supposed to be. The prophecy says they'll be overjoyed and thank us by saving us and leading us to the promise land," he protested.

"The Doctor will help you," Donna tried to assure them.

The female Acropolian in the corner crawled over to her, "we have made him angry. I am sorry. We never wanted any of this to happen. Please protect us from him," she begged.

Donna wiggled her fingers because it was all she could move, "he won't hurt you he wants to save you," she promised.

Hearing the doors to the room she was in slam open accompanied by gunfire Donna shook terrified of what was coming. She heard buzzing, "my gun is jammed," another soldier screamed at his peers.

"Mine too," cried another throwing is gun to the ground, "don't hurt us," he pleaded.

Finally silence enveloped the room as a familiar face came into her view looming over her, "Donna," he panted.

"Better late than never," she chided.

Sonicing her restraints the Doctor smiled, "still not fond of the arm jewelry," he tried to joke. Seeing Donna had no energy to snide remarks he gathered her in his arms, "I've got you," he soothed clutching her close to his chest.

She could feel discomfort in her body as it rebelled angrily at the position it was forced into. Resting her head on his chest she tried to keep her eyes open, watching as the Doctor soniced through door leading them away from danger. But she was just so tired and her eyes stung like needles were pricking it thousands of times, "promise me you'll tell my Mum and Gramps what happened," she croaked.

Locking a door behind them the Doctor paused meeting her gaze, "nothing is going to happen to you Donna Noble," he promised.

"Doctor," she said trying to get his full attention, "promise me you'll tell them. When something goes wrong, that you won't leave them wondering," she begged.

Offering her a warm smile he closed them inside a door, "I will," he promised. Setting her down and beginning to pull her clothes from his pockets, "put these on," he ordered. "We're going to have to run for it to the TARDIS. I'm afraid they aren't very happy with me."

"You have to save them," Donna protested.

The Doctor paused trying to end the conversation, "we'll talk about this later," he urged turning around to give her privacy.

"Doctor no you have to. They will die without their sun," she pleaded.

"They'll adapt. Well, some of them will," he explained.

Donna pulled her trousers on and pulled her tunic on over her night shirt, "no. You have to save them. You're the only one who can," she reminded him.

Turning and crouching beside her he took her shoulders in his arms meeting her eyes, "don't you realize what they've been doing to you," he dared. "They were running tests on you and who knows what. I don't even know until I get you aboard the TARDIS Donna. For all I know they could," he stopped unable to say the words he was thinking.

"You promised me I would be safe and you've ensured that," Donna reminded him.

"I don't know that," he cut her off. "I don't know what they've done to you and if it is anything I can't undo," the Doctor trailed off. "Donna I am supposed to keep you safe this wasn't me doing that. You are brilliant and you always protect me but I couldn't protect you," he sighed. "Come on, we need to get moving," he said quickly changing the subject.

Taking his outstretched hand Donna pulled herself up, wobbling before the Doctor caught her, "I'm fine," she assured him.

"No you aren't. You have so many drugs in your system. You shouldn't walk," he told her bending over to pick her up. "Are you ready," he asked.

Donna wrapped an arm around his neck, "yes," she answered.

"Now I know you aren't feeling well," the Doctor remarked. "You aren't even fighting me about breaking my back," he joked trying to lighten the mood. He opened the door and before putting his Sonic out and trying to sneak down the corridor, "I can feel the TARDIS. We aren't far," he promised. Turning around the corner they were met with Acropolians, "wrong way," he chirped quickly backtracking and going a different direction.

She rested her head on his chest, "I'm so tired," she whimpered.

"Just a tic," the Doctor promised running down another corridor.

Smiling Donna nodded seeing the TARDIS within view. She was so tired and she knew they'd be safe at home in a few seconds. She didn't need to wait before giving in and closing her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Coming to she felt a cool hand holding hers. Looking down Donna saw the Doctor curled awkwardly up in a chair with his long limbs sticking out of what had to be uncomfortable, Dragging her eyes up over him she noticed he was staring back at her, "I had to sedate you, your body was going into a healing crisis," he told her standing by her side. "You'll be weak for a few days but you're well enough to sleep in your bed if you want," the Doctor explained.

Donna struggled to keep her eyes open, "is that why I'm so tired," she asked.

"Partly, yes," he answered. You were given many drugs. Your system was overloaded with next generation medications. It didn't know what to do. You will recover," he clarified.

She offered him a warm smile, "thank you," she croaked, "for coming for me."

"I'd never leave you behind," he promised.

Squeezing his hand she looked around the room, "could you hand me that glass," she queried.

"No, ice cubes will be better right now, you can suck on them slowly," he told her taking another glass and filling it with ice from a small bucket the TARDIS had provided. Helping her to sit up carefully the Doctor held the glass allowing Donna a few ice cubes into her mouth, "there you go, nice and slow," he urged.

Her head spun as she sat up. Grabbing his arm Donna closed her eyes, laying her head back, "so dizzy," she sighed.

"It's a symptom of the medications," he explained.

She sat there allowing them to remain closed and taking a few deep breaths in attempt to gain her bearings, "how long until it wears off," Donna inquired.

"A few hours to a day. I'm not sure," the Doctor confessed.

Opening her eyes Donna saw the worry apparent in the Doctor's face, "what aren't you saying," she demanded.

"Here let's get some more ice in you then we can talk," he encouraged.

"Doctor," Donna paused, "what is it? Am I dying? What did they do to me," she worried.

He helped her rest against the wall instead of him, taking both of her hands in his, "what do you remember," he inquired.

Sitting there her head swam with snippets of memories, "it's all pieced together," she confessed, "I was with you then I was alone in a room they were doing something but I can't quite," she stilled trying to will herself to remember.

"That's all," the Doctor pushed.

Donna closed her eyes trying to remember something more, "they kept checking me," she revealed remembering the scans, "and something about a transplant," she almost had it just barely on the edge of her memory. "We're they going to take my organs," she yelped.

"No," the Doctor dismissed her worry.

"Doctor what did they do? What did they do to me," she cried.

Placing his hands on her shoulders their eyes met, "they didn't take an organ," he promised. "Do you remember how I said they wanted DNA and had collected my genetic material," he inquired.

"They cloned me," Donna shrieked.

"You watch entirely too much television," the Doctor sighed. "No one was cloned," he assured her.

"What are you on about? What did they do then," she shot becoming more upset.

He took a deep breath, "they may have harvested eggs," the Doctor began.

"Eggs," she gasped grasping at what he was trying to say, "but why?"

The Doctor let go of her hands completely, "I think the drugs are affecting your mind still. Um," he thought tugging on his hair, "they may have combined your genetic material with that of another and implanted an embryo," he blurted.

"A baby? They put a baby in me," she shook.

"Yes," he clarified.

Donna was reeling, she was pregnant, she had a child inside her, someone's child, "I'm going to be sick," she uttered.

"It's much too soon for pregnancy symptoms," the Doctor admonished.

"Get me a bin," she screamed beginning to wretch.

Hurrying to grab a container from the counter the Doctor thrust it into her hands. Gaging to no avail she set the container in her lap, "they put a baby in me. Someone's baby in me," she uttered in disbelief.

"That isn't entirely true," the Doctor objected.

Donna shot him a glare, "oh so this is a nightmare and I'm not pregnant with some alien child," she growled.

Taking a step closer the Doctor met her eyes, "alien yes," the Doctor admitted, "but," he began, "it is half yours," he told her.

"I'm having a baby with an alien," she yelped. "It's going to be green and have two heads. Oh God what will Mum say? What am I going to do," Donna cried.

The Doctor shoved his hands in his pockets, "green not so much, two heads not that I know of," he smiled, "but surely two hearts," he mumbled.

Donna sat there absorbing what he said, "you and me," she barely whispered.

"Yep," he popped rocking on his heels.

"How? How did they do it? Did we," she trailed off unsure if she wanted to know.

His mouth gaped open, "I can assure you that if we were to," he paused, "well, you would remember it," he assured her.

"Are you sure you want to be discussing you prowess when I'm sitting here pregnant with your child," Donna threatened.

Moving closer to her the Doctor placed his hands on her shoulders, "Donna I promise you that I will be there for you and for our child, raise it proper, the way you want, with my brains and your ginger hair the perfect genetic makeup," he beamed. "Although I haven't raised a child from a proper baby before so this will be a first. I can begin injecting myself with estrogen, progesterone and lactin so you don't have to shoulder the lactating abilities and," he stopped himself realizing her silence. "Donna is everything okay," he clarified after a few moments of silence.

"You want the baby," she questioned

Letting his hands drop from her shoulders he tugged his ear nervously, "do you not," the Doctor worried.

"No, I mean yes," she stilled. "I don't know. It's all just so much. Just with Jenny you said she was a consequence of your stolen DNA. Why should this be any different," Donna questioned.

"Because just like with Jenny I have you too," he grinned.

Donna sat there confused, "what," she asked.

"You and Jenny reminded me what it was like to feel that part of myself again," the Doctor declared. "I had shut it off so long that I forgot. I don't want to forget anymore. This baby can never replace Jenny or Susan or any of my famil but she can help me heal just as you said, you both can," he explained.

Still under shock Donna tried to clear her mind, tried to think about this situation clearly, "I'm pregnant with my best mates baby, who's an alien, and he wants me to have it and help raise it," she sighed trying to let everything sink in. "Are we on some weird reality show," Donna laughed.

"Would it make it easier if we were," the Doctor inquired.

"No," she sighed, "I just," she paused losing that thought. "Well, I guess I should ask is there any weird alien things I should be on the lookout for," Donna questioned.

The Doctor's mouth dropped open, "weird alien things," he wondered.

"I don't know," Donna quipped, "am I going to be pregnant for nine years before the baby bursts from my stomach then eats me?"

Bursting into laughter the Doctor keeled over trying to catch his breath before the repository bypass kicked in, "no, no, no, once again with the too much television," he chuckled.

"Well how am I to know," she huffed embarrassed.

"You can expect a normal pregnancy, just a bit longer than typical human ones," he explained.

Donna's eyes widened, "how much longer," she worried.

"Twelve months," the Doctor told her.

Worrying her lip she nodded, "I guess it could be worse," she yawned. "I'm sorry I didn't men," Donna stammered.

"You've been through a lot. You should rest. Let me help you to your room and I'll make you a cuppa," he offered helping her off the table.

Donna felt woozy, almost as if she had spent the last night drinking with the girls. Allowing the Doctor to guide her to her bed Donna couldn't help but be caught up in his smell. Then there was the way he was looking at her, so full of concern and dare she say love. No, it was just her heavily medicated mind playing tricks on her. She stopped at her doorway, "I think I can get it from here," she told him.

"I'm not leaving until you are safe in bed," he proclaimed opening her door and assisting her to the bed. The Doctor pulled her bedding back allowing her to get in it. Tucking the blankets around her he turned on the side lamp before turning the main light off, "I'll be back with a cuppa," he promised.

Offering him a smile it turned into another yawn, "thank you," she repeated again. Watching him leave Donna tried to make her brain focus, to think, to do anything but the only thing her mind wanted to do was shut off. It wasn't a matter of seconds until it succeeded as she drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Rolling over Donna was surprised to find herself in complete darkness. She could have sworn the light was on when she passed out. Laying in the dark she swore someone else was in her room with her, "hello," she called confused about her surroundings. When no one answered she figured she was just dealing with the remainder of a dream until she swore she heard a barely audible scuff, almost like a trainer against the ground. Turning the light on Donna was surprised to see the Doctor's back frozen, having been caught red handed in her room. "What are you doing in here," she yelped.

"I was watching you sleep," he confessed.

Donna shook her head sure she didn't hear that correctly, "what," she asked for clarification.

The Doctor turned to face her scratching the back of his neck, "you had fallen asleep when I brought you your cuppa. I didn't want," he stopped himself swallowing, "I needed to make sure you were safe," he answered.

"Isn't the TARDIS one of the safest places to be," Donna thought aloud. "Is something aboard the TARDIS," she worried.

Shaking is head the Doctor shoved his hands into his pockets, "no, no, no, you're safe." He stood there as Donna expectantly waited for an answer, "I just needed to know you were safe," he explained.

"It's because I'm pregnant isn't it," she sighed.

"No," the Doctor quickly retorted only to lick his lips and nod, "yes, er, sort of," he let on.

Scrubbing her face Donna took a deep breath, "why don't you go make a cuppa and I'll meet you in the galley," she suggested.

"That isn't necessary," the Doctor protested.

She offered him a smile, "I think it is. Let me change and I'll meet you there," she ordered giving him no way to back out.

The Doctor nodded leaving her alone. Donna pulled the blanket off and slipped out of her clothes. She had forgot that the gown they had dressed her in was still on under her shirt. Tossing them all in the bin Donna shivered before grabbing a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. Pulling her hair up in a ponytail she couldn't help but look at her stomach. Or rather the baby inside it.

Carefully Donna placed her hand over her flat belly, "hello in there," she greeted the fetus. "I'm your mummy," she introduced herself. "And that dumbo that's been watching us all night is your," she stopped unsure what to call him. Did he want to be called dad? Daddy? Donna knew he said he wanted to raise his child but how would this even work out. They had so much to be discussed. She gently stroked her stomach, "I think I'd like him to be your dad. He'd be a good dad. I've seen it," she smiled. "I guess I should go see where we stand exactly so that way I know what to call him huh," she sighed turning off the bathroom light and leaving the comfort of her room.

Walking in on two perfectly poured cups with biscuits laid out on the table Donna sat across from the Doctor. Sometimes he was easy to read and this was one of them. He was completely embarrassed for what she caught him doing. But what Donna didn't understand is why. "Out with it," she commanded.

"I made you Orange Pekoe. Your favorite," he reminded her.

Donna took the warm cup between her palms, "thank you," she paused licking her lips. "Doctor, why were you in my room," she questioned needing to know.

"Like I said I was making sure you were safe," he repeated his previous answer.

"Was I as risk of not being," Donna pushed.

The Doctor stared down at his mug as Donna watched him waiting for an answer, "it is possible. It's not unheard of," he finally spoke.

"What could happen to me aboard the TARDIS," she worried.

Waving his arm among the air he looked around the room, "things," he provided.

"Things," Donna echoed.

"Yep," the Doctor popped. "Plenty of things to go wrong around her. Who knows what could happen. That's why I had to make sure you both were safe."

There it was. The baby was the culprit of this new behavior. "You needed to make sure the baby was safe," Donna hinted trying to get him to admit what was going on.

"Are you going to keep it," he questioned.

Donna sat there confused, "wasn't that clear? Did you change your mind," she gasped.

"No," the Doctor quickly interjected. "That isn't it at all. I just. It's your decision either way and I'll be here to support you no matter what," he promised.

"After all that you said about wanting to be a dad last night? You were just having me on weren't you," she threw at him. She knew she had no reason to hope he might want this baby. It was just genetic material stolen from him. How, she still didn't know but that was a question for later.

"I wasn't," he softly answered. "Donna I would never want you to make a decision based on what I like. You have to live with this. It's clear I'm not your type so I could understand why a child with me would not be your idea of the best thing on Earth," he began.

Hearing this Donna reached out and placed her hand over his, "Doctor, you're my best mate. There is no one I'd rather have a child with," she proclaimed. "If that's what you want," she quickly added.

The Doctor sat there quietly absorbing what she had said, "I should check you over," he said changing the subject.

"What," Donna quipped surprised by his sudden change.

"The baby, I should check over the baby," he clarified.

Donna worried her lip, "is there something I should be concerned about," she questioned.

"No," the Doctor quickly answered standing.

Watching as he paused in the doorway she rose to follow him, "don't get used to this women following you," she warned him.

"I wouldn't dream of it," the Doctor remarked rolling his eyes.

Donna followed him into the med bay, sitting on the table she leaned back, "you only get to beep me once so make it worthwhile," she shot resting her head on the pillow. Taking his sonic out the Doctor ran it over Donna's body before listening to the results. It was when he scrunched his face that she began to worry, "what is it? What's wrong," she demanded.

Swallowing hard the Doctor looked perplexed, "I need to check something, just a tic," he said plugging the sonic into the screen. He turned it away from her as he looked over the information before him.

"Doctor," she called growing more concerned by the moment, "is it the baby? Is something wrong," she questioned beginning to panic.

"Not exactly," he replied turning the screen to face her. "This was the fetus yesterday," he said pointing to an image on the left, "and this is the baby today," he showed her. "Notice the difference," the Doctor asked.

Looking at the two she could see that one was clearly bigger than the other, "she's growing. It's that what's supposed to happen," Donna wondered aloud.

"Yes, but not this much," he explained. "I think the process of excelling the rate of growth for the fetus is still affecting it inside you."

"Meaning," Donna tried to clarify.

The Doctor removed his sonic from the computer screen, "meaning I need to run some tests and will need to monitor you closely," he described their new protocol.

"So you're going to be beeping me a lot more. Oh joy," she sighed.

"It's not like I planned this Donna," he protested.

Sitting up she shook her head, "what do you need blood, x-ray, cause I'm about done here right now. I didn't plan this either if you haven't already forgotten. All I wanted was to marry the man I loved but no, he tried to feed me to a bloody spider," she huffed crossing her arms. Donna began shaking her leg waiting impatiently for the Doctor to reply, "well, get on with it, what do you need," she choked out.

"I need to take some blood," the Doctor told her removing a tubular needle from a drawer. He stepped closer as Donna put her arm out rolling up her sleeve. "I just need your hand," he explained taking it in his hand.

Donna paid him no attention. She barley felt the sting as he pricked her too focused on keeping her tears from his vision. She closed her eyes and bit her lip trying to keep another one from escaping until she felt the Doctor let go of her hand and slid off the table leaving him alone in the room. All she wanted was to be alone.

Shutting herself inside her room Donna slid down the back of her door. She didn't know what this all meant but it scared her that something could happen to the baby. She hadn't even been pregnant for a full day but the idea of motherhood was already something she was so attached to. Something that the Doctor seemed not to be so keen for. How could she make them both happy?


	7. Chapter 7

Waking in her bed there was no doubt in her mind who had put her there, "Doctor," she called into the dark room.

"Yes," he responded.

Donna sat up turning the light on, "you don't have to watch me. I'm not going anywhere," she sighed.

"I know you won't," he acknowledged. "Donna I just I need to watch you. I need to make sure you're safe and I'm sorry that I upset you with what I said. This is new for me. I'm not good with talking. You know that. You said it yourself. I talk all the time but spout rubbish not anything that matters. My family they're gone, everyone I loved is dead," he paused staring at his feet.

She threw the blanket off and curled her legs over the bed staring him in the eyes, "I'm not going anywhere you dumbo. Don't you know what forever means," she shot.

"Forever is a long time and I certainly give you more than enough reason to change your mind," the Doctor softly said.

"You're right about that sunshine," she scoffed, "but if I haven't left and God only knows why," she laughed. The silence hung in the air between them after her last comment. Donna reached her hand out taking his hand, "thank you. For everything," she told him.

The Doctor met her eyes confused, "what did I do," he questioned unsure if she was putting him on and weary of a slap.

"How about saved me from a giant spider for starters," she smiled, "and from a life nowhere near what this one is like."

He smiled giving her hand a squeeze, "even after all this you still would rather travel with me than live on Earth," he asked.

"Yes," she reassured him. "Now can we get some food? I'm starving," Donna nagged.

Jumping up the Doctor rocked back and forth on his feet, "yep, right on that," he chirped.

"I didn't say you had to cook. That's the last thing the poor TARDIS needs," she laughed letting go of his hand and walking to the kitchen.

Quickly following her the Doctor surpassed Donna and beat her to the kitchen, "sit," he ordered pushing her down in the chair.

"I'm not debilitated. I'm just pregnant," she protested.

The Doctor rolled her eyes, "let me make you breakfast," he pleaded.

Donna watched, he was rather cute in a puppy dog sort of way. Especially when he pouted and his bottom lip puckered out just so, "this one time," she gave in, "but tomorrow I cook. We alternate okay?"

Nodding the Doctor shrugged off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves, "what would the mother of my child like," he asked.

Choking on her own spit Donna couldn't believe what he had said, "you are a right tart you are," she coughed making the Doctor beam. "You better watch what I say or I'll end up dying of shock," Donna warned him.

The Doctor beamed brightly, "how do you feel about bananas? For or against," he requested.

"How can anyone be against bananas? You and your spouting rubbish," she chided. "You know damn well I like bananas or else I wouldn't make you banana muffins so often you prat," she growled. Winking he pulled a bunch of bananas off the counter. Peeling the bananas he place them on a plate and began to smash them causing banana to fly everywhere. "What are you doing? You're making a mess," she yelped as banana flew through the air.

Smiling the Doctor stopped his process, "Donna it's half the fun," he informed her.

"It's half the bananas is what it is," she retorted rolling her eyes. Donna pushed herself up from the table walking up beside him and bumping him out of the way, "by the time you're done there won't be any bananas left," she scolded.

"There will be plenty for pancakes," the Doctor protested as banana splashed on his suit.

Donna pushed him with her hip, "you prawn," she chided pulling the mix down and adding milk. "I think you've mashed that enough."

"Away from the counter," the Doctor scolded pushing Donna back to the chair. "You agreed to allow me to make you breakfast," he reminded her.

Rolling her eyes she popped down shooting him a glare, "what's the point if you're going to make a huge mess I have to clean," she insisted.

"I'm not making a mess. I am cooking with enthusiasm," he declared offering her a grand smile. The Doctor set down the fork he had been using and raised his right hand, "I promise I will clean up anything I disturb," he told her.

Watching him Donna was confused what all this was about. Surely the simple change in her carrying his child couldn't have done this all. Could it have? And was that okay? No, Donna decided. It surely wasn't and more than that was the fact that this one change wouldn't have been enough. What could have changed? And then Donna realized all too well what had, "what did the test results say," she asked knowing that they were the only thing he had been careful enough not to mention yet.

"I'm not sure," the Doctor shrugged, "we can look after breakfast," he dismissed continuing to cook.

Standing Donna watched him for a moment more, "I'll go have a look then and see if they are back," she said going to leave the galley.

"No," the Doctor fretted jumping to her side, "we can after breakfast," he intoned.

Donna met his eyes, "you know something don't you," she reckoned.

"Can this wait," he whimpered holding his hand out as if begging for Donna to let it go, to not face the truth yet.

She wanted to say no, to know what was facing her future this instant. But for the Doctor to need to keep his false hope alive after everything he said earlier in the bedroom she didn't want to break him. Donna knew that if it was this bad maybe a few more moment of pretend happiness could provide him with solace. "Okay," she sighed taking his hand and coming back from reality.

Smiling the Doctor knew he had won temporarily, "good," he stated. Letting go of her hand he began cooking again.

Hugging herself Donna needed to keep herself busy, "if you won't let me cook I'm going to at least set the table," she commented.

"Fine," he grumbled nodding him approval.

Rolling her eyes Donna grabbed a couple plates. Like he had to grant her the right to set the table, "oi, watch it," she warned setting the dishes at their usual spots and snatching cups from the cupboard. The Doctor grinned brightly at her comment flipping the pancakes high into the air, "show off," she scoffed at his exuberance.

"Hey," the Doctor spat, "you're just jealous," he beamed turning toward her and depositing the finished product on the plates. Setting the pan back on the burner he grabbed the milk jug pouring the each some as Donna went for the syrup.

"No, I'm just used to you constantly showing off," she chuckled. Not phased the Doctor dug into his breakfast, scarfing down his pancakes and milk.

Opening his mouth, he closed it again appearing to think twice about what he was going to say. Finally after another gulp of milk he smiled at her dreamy eyed, "it's not showing off if I'm always this fantastic," the Doctor boasted.

Donna reached over the table smacking him, "you prat," she chided rolling her eyes. "Cheeky little shit," she laughed finishing her own breakfast. Setting her fork on the empty plate Donna leaned back in her chair crossing her arms, "you aren't saying much," she noticed aloud. "That means it's really bad huh," Donna sighed.

"I never said that," the Doctor rebuked.

"You didn't have to," she revealed, "it's written all over your face and in what you don't say," she said worrying her lip.

The Doctor reached out for her hand, "Donna, I don't know yet. I wasn't lying," he confessed.

"Well then don't you think we should go have a look," she hinted still not believing he didn't know the results.

Standing he nodded taking their plates and setting them in the sink, "I promise I will do them later," he swore offering her a wink.

"Okay, let's get to the bad news," she advised.

"It's not going to be bad news," the Doctor tried to assure her offering a warm smile. "You'll see," he vowed leading her to the sickbay.


	8. Chapter 8

Automatically Donna sat on the table waiting for the Doctor to reveal what he's been dreading all morning. If there is one thing she is sure of it's that he lies often and when he would rather not face reality. So, she knows it's going to be horrible news. Staring at the Doctor she can't help but laugh at him when he pulls out his brainy specs to examine the results more fully, "you idiot," she snapped shaking her head.

"Nothing is wrong," the Doctor offers not meeting her eyes and still looking over the screens. "I need to scan you again," he says finally meeting her eyes.

Donna bit her lip "why," she inquired not sure why he wouldn't just say what was going on.

"To make sure I have everything correct," he promised pulling his sonic out to scan her. Walking closer he smiles but Donna knows it's not that simple, "lean back," he encourages moving the sonic over her.

"Just tell me," she begged meeting his eyes, "just let me know. I'll make the decision. You won't have to. This isn't your fault," she pleads grasping for his free hand.

Allowing her hand to drop the Doctor turned to face the screen again. She watched as he put the sonic into the screen to allow the information to transfer, "the acceleration is still affecting the pregnancy," he babbled finally. "The rate has doubled. You're ninety-three hours pregnant when you should only be twenty-four."

"What does that mean," she gasped. "Is the baby going to be okay? Am I going to be okay," she questioned.

Still not facing her the Doctor continued to look at the screens, "I don't know. It could just cut your pregnancy time in half," he paused, "or there could be lasting repercussions," he revealed.

"Lasting repercussions? What repercussions," she said her voice wavering revealing the fear she was trying to hide.

"I'm not sure," he confessed scratching the back of his neck.

Donna stood up walking beside him. Taking his hand with her own she forced him to look at her, "am I going to die."

Wrapping his arms around her the Doctor hugged Donna tight, "never. I promise you won't," he vowed.

"Then what is going to happen," she pushed.

"Nothing, you will grow big and have a healthy baby and be the doting mother you've always wanted to be," he promised.

She allowed herself to become caught up in his smell, in the way she felt in his arms but her body betrayed her when the tears began to flow, "Doctor don't lie to me," she begged.

Pulling back he thumbed away her tears, "I'm not. I promise. This time everything is going to work out," he said letting go of her.

Standing there Donna wasn't sure what to say. She watched him as he nervously bounced on his heels, "where should we go next? Your choice," the Doctor declared changing the subject.

"Just like that? I'm going to be fine because you say and you're ready to travel? Really? You are unbelievable. Completely unbelievable. You fucking idiot. How can you be so smart and so stupid at the same time," she yelled leaving him alone in the medbay.

She had to get away from him. He was going to drive her in sane. "Donna," she heard him call after her.

Leaning against the wall Donna rubbed the TARDIS, "please I just need some time alone to think," she begged. Taking her side the TARDIS enacted a wall preventing the Doctor from coming after her.

Donna made her way to the library and set herself up in front of the fireplace. The TARDIS had provided her with popcorn and soda as well as a fine selection of intergalactic movies. Sitting on the couch Donna patted the floor, "thanks girl," she complemented the TARDIS' intuition.

Opting for a classic she put in the Princess Bride in need of a good laugh rather than the rubbish one she was currently facing. Laying on the couch she watched as Westley went in search of his princess trying to proclaim his love to her as he saved her. The giant rats in the woods always terrified her and when she reached that part Donna gripped the afghan laying over the couch in front of her face trembling before she realized how idiotic she was being. Plopping a handful of popcorn and candied into her mouth Donna watched as Westley and The Princess Bride successfully navigated the forest making it out safe.

"What are you doing," the Doctor chirped coming into the library. Ignoring him Donna continued to watch the television and eat her comforting food of solace. "You can't go around eating that," he argued taking the goodies from her.

Sitting up she glared at him, "and why not," she dared crossing her arms.

The Doctor met her eyes, "you need to be eating almonds, carrots, and spinach to encourage healthy brain synapses," he explained.

"What am I not smart enough to be the mother of your child," she shot.

Setting the dishes of food down he met her eyes, "no, that's not it. I didn't mean it like that," he paused rocking on his heels. "Everything you eat you share with the fetus. If you eat superfood it can create a super time lord," he grinned.

"In other words you want to ensure that your child doesn't end up with a barmey human brain," she growled.

His eyes widened in realization of how she took his suggestion, "Donna no," he backpeddled.

"No, it's fine. I get it. I'm certainly not young, blonde or smart enough to have a child with. I know I'm not your first choice but I'm what you have so you better get used to it," she snapped standing up she shoved past him and stopped at the door. "Why don't you make me a list of everything I can't do and what I should do so I don't bollocks this up," she sputtered leaving him alone in the library.

Back in her room Donna was fuming. How dare the Doctor suggest she not care about this child's development. Whether or not this baby was planned the fact was that she already love it. Even if it was half the Doctor's. Hopefully her being its Mum could counteract the Doctor's lack of social intelligence. She couldn't blame him per say. It wasn't his fault they wound up in this position. Donna had seen how reluctant the Doctor had been to open up to Jenny and now he was worried about this baby that was currently growing. Anything could happen and make it end in catastrophe. He didn't have Dad shock, he was worried he would have to face another loss.

No matter how she tried to reason his behavior to herself she was full of anger. Everything in her wanted to march back into the library and slap him silly. But she couldn't. Things were different now. Donna had to mind herself so that the Doctor didn't drop her back on her Mum's doorstep pregnant and alone. That was the last thing she needed and it would only prove that her Mum was right about everything she ever said.


	9. Chapter 9

Shedding her clothes Donna walked into the bathroom. She turned the shower on looking at herself in the mirror. Donna looked at her stomach turning sideways. Visibly there was no change yet how could something so small have changed so much already. Everything she did from now on was for the little one growing inside her. Donna couldn't think straight. She didn't know what to do.

Stepping into the shower Donna let the hot water rain down on her washing away her doubt and confusion. She soaped up her hair and washed her body. How many days had it been since she had last showered? Was it the day they were on Acropolis? What was that two days ago? All her days were blurring together. Donna didn't even know how many days she was stuck there on that planet separated from the Doctor. All those bloody drugs had marred her memory.

"Donna," the Doctor called.

Rolling her eyes she took a deep breath. If she didn't answer him he'd just let himself in and if she did answer he'd still come in. Either way she had to face him, "I'm in here," she answered. Hesitantly entering she could hear him clear his throat, "don't worry you can't see anything," she assured him.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Oh really now. Do you even know why you should be sorry," she pushed. The Doctor stood silent in response. "You don't do you," she angered.

Turning the water off Donna waited impatiently for an answer, "I, it, can we not argue," he pleaded.

"You better get used to it," she warned wringing her hair out. "Can you hand me my towel," Donna questioned. Hearing his shuffling Donna rolled her eyes at his lack of observance when it mattered, "on the counter beside the sink," she directed.

Drying herself Donna wrapped the towel around her stepping out from behind the glass, "is this going to be us now? Fighting? Why would you want that," the Doctor asked surprised.

"No, it's not that you dunce. For the next however months there's going to be a ton of arguments between my hormones and your stupid alien ways," she warned. "But even then Doctor, it won't be over. We're always going to argue about something because I can't keep my mouth shut as hard as I try and I'll be damned if I don't have a say in raising our child," she explained.

The Doctor tugged on his ear, "does it have to be an argument? Can't we have a simple discussion over everything," he asked.

"When is anything ever simple when it comes to you," Donna scoffed.

Shoving his hands in his pockets the Doctor shrugged, "Donna I didn't mean what I said earlier," he paused, "I did but not the way that it came out," he quickly added.

"I know," she sighed. "You just want the best for your child and it already is down and out with me as it's mum," she said.

"No," the Doctor protested. "Donna that isn't it," he promised stepping closer to her, "you are brilliant. Utterly brilliant. My brilliant Donna Noble," he declared. "I know you will be a great mum, you already are and it's just begun. I have full faith in you in that regard," he explained.

She scrunched her face, "yeah right. Then why the worry over what I'm eating? Don't want a fat time lord for a child," she spat.

The Doctor watched her unsure if she was serious, "do you think you're fat," he finally asked confused.

"That's not the issue," Donna said changing the subject. "What got this whole worry over food in your system? It's almost like you've been talking to mum," she shot.

Shuddering at her comment the Doctor's face dropped and he shook his head. He slowly reached into his inner jacket pocket retrieving a book from within it, "this," he simply told her holding the book out for her to see.

Taking the book from him Donna read the title, "A brain is born: Exploring the birth and development of the central nervous system," she read aloud looking up at him, "are you bloody serious," she laughed.

"I just, I want the best. Time lords are reared different and I don't know much about human conception. Everything is properly timed and cared for on Gallifrey so it's optimal," he blurted.

Donna opened her arms, "come here you prat," she chided hugging the idiotic time lord. She breathed him in allowing the smell of grass and ancient to tingle her senses as she relaxed her chin on his shoulder. Remembering she was in a towel Donna pulled back giving him a pat on the arm, "you do realize however that anything you plan for doesn't happen right? All that should matter is that we have a happy, healthy baby. If you're this worried now you're going to be a nervous wreck the next eighteen years," she giggled.

"Eighteen years is nothing in time lord time Donna," he corrected. "If you think that our child will be allowed to make adult decisions," he began.

Placing her hand over his mouth she shook her head, "see what I mean about arguments. We can worry about that in eighteen years alright," she snickered rolling her eyes. Donna felt something wet against the bottom of her hand, "oh my god," she exclaimed, "did you just bloody lick me," she dared removing her hand and wiping it on her towel.

"How else was I supposed to get your hand off my mouth," the Doctor innocently replied.

Rolling her eyes Donna shot him a glare, "I swear to God if our child takes on your fascination with licking I will ring you by the neck," she warned.

The Doctor smiled, "time lords have more sensitive senses," he explained.

"Oh, and what information did licking me give you," she demanded.

"Just that your blood glucose level is getting low. It is time for you to eat again. Growing fetus and all," he suggested.

She stood there unsure if he was pulling her leg or serious. The Doctor pulled out another book from his pocket, "eating for pregnancy: the essential nutrition guide and cookbook for today's mothers-to-be? Are you serious right now," she ranted.

"Yes, very serious. Your nutrition is not a joke," he stated matter of fact. "What would you like? I could whip up a kale an quinoa salad," he suggested.

Donna couldn't believe her ears more or less her eyes, "you said I could cook the next meal. I'm not having you wait on me just because I happened to be the lucky one to be implanted with your child," she reminded him.

"Lucky," the Doctor pondered aloud.

"Oh shut it," she snapped, "you know what I mean," she dared.

The Doctor smiled, "let me make you lunch as penance for what I said earlier," he tried.

She crossed her arms, "no," she declared watching the Doctor's face fall into a pout with his gorgeous brown eyes begging her to say yes like a damned puppy dog. He had to know what he was doing and purposely done it to get his way. Donna worried her lip, "on one condition," she preempted.

"Yes," he said hopeful.

Donna took a deep breath, "you tell me everything," she declared.

"Everything," the Doctor echoed confused.

"I want to know everything that happened on Acropolis. Even the things I don't remember. What happened to you, what happened to me, everything," Donna made clear.

Nodding the Doctor smiled, "okay," he promised, "after lunch," he told her.

"No," Donna protested. "While you're cooking and into lunch if that's how long it takes. You're not putting this off. I need to know Doctor, for my own peace of mind," she explained.

He scratched the back of his neck, "deal. You get dressed and meet me in the galley," he said leaving her alone.


	10. Chapter 10

Walking down the corridor Donna could hear muttering coming from the galley. She slowed quieting her step to try and overhear what the Doctor was saying but the banging of pans obstructed her attempt to hear. Coming around the corner she was met with an interesting sight. The Doctor was practically prancing around the kitchen attempting to cook. He had several pans on the stove, one nearly bubbling over, "this has all sorts of wrong written all over it," she laughed.

"Ah, Donna," he chirped seeing her, "lovely of you to join me," he smiled.

She shook her head walking up beside him, "I don't recall being given much of a choice," she scoffed looking inside his pots. "What is that," Donna asked pointing to a pot full of red rice looking things.

"It's quinoa," the Doctor explained.

"No, it's not. Quinoa is yellowish brown not red," she corrected.

Placing his hands on her shoulders the Doctor guided her away from the stove, "it's red quinoa," he said sitting her down.

"Will you stop with this insistent caregiver routine," she spat.

The Doctor patted her head as if she was a little child, "you are playing by my rules now," he reminded her.

"You don't need to remind me of that spaceman. Everything is in your time," Donna huffed tugging on her t-shirt. "Can we get on with what happened? If I'm going to be forced to eat horrid food I at least want to get something out of it," she warned.

Nodding he turned back to the cook top, "when we were captured I was gagged by a voice interrupter. They were in the sacks covering our faces. It prevented us from hearing each other," he began. "Obviously we were taken to separate rooms where we were examined," the Doctor continued stirring one of the pots.

"Examined for what," Donna asked.

"The usual, health, fertility, species, diseases, blood type," he prattled. "After they had their results they determined what medication we needed," he said.

Donna bit her lip nervously, "medication for," she pushed.

"Oh, a mixture of clomiphene, human menopausal gonadotropin, luteinizing hormone, follicle stimulating hormone and testosterone for me and similar for you. I assume they subtracted the testosterone and added progesterone and estrogen," he informed her.

"But why," she demanded.

The Doctor turned to face her, "well," he paused, "the same reason they put me in boxers. To increase my sperm production or for you, to increase the viability and number of eggs and create a optimum uterus." Noticing her mouth hanging open Donna closed it meeting his eyes encouraging the Doctor to go on, "to ensure we mated they then dosed us with dopamine, serotonin, oxytocin and vasopressin so that we would desire one another," he said.

"They wanted us to," she stopped unable to say it, "you and me," she shuddered.

He nodded tugging on his ear, "yeah that's why they changed our clothes and put is in the same room. They hoped it would be enough to," he paused also not able to say the words, "they didn't count on my superior time lord physiology counteracting the hormones though," he bragged.

"They intended this," she paused placing her hand over her stomach, "all along," Donna whispered.

He stirred the spinach, "yes. They had some idealistic belief that we could save them in return for the most precious gift of all," he sighed.

"I guess they didn't realize how important choice is then, yeah," she said picking at her nail varnish. Donna sat up having what he said to her bloom in her mind, "you said you didn't know what they wanted," she accused.

The Doctor turned to face her again, "I didn't," he clarified.

"But you knew what they had done to you surely you," Donna trailed off.

"I did know what hormones you had in your system and what they had tried to do to me. I had no idea what they were going to do," he claimed.

Donna stood up clenching her fists, "even when they stole your 'genetic material,'" she shot. "You suspected didn't you and you said nothing to me. You didn't warn me. You bloody lied to me," she screamed.

"It isn't like that," he protested.

She stepped closer to him, "what is it like then? You go on telling me only what I need to know. Not warning me that they planned to do something to my body? How dare you," she growled hauling her fist up to punch the Doctor.

Narrowly ducking out of her way the Doctor moved out of arms reach, "I never knew. Donna please calm down he begged."

"You want me to calm down when you knew what they were going to do? Here I've been worried about how unlucky you are to wind up with me as your child's mum but you knew. You could have prevented it. You promised I could trust you," she bawled. Donna turned away from him, "I want to go home," she murmured just loud enough for him to hear.

The Doctor's gasp echoed in her ear, "if that's what you want," he solemnly agreed.

"It's exactly what I want. I'm going to pack. When I'm done I want to be in Chiswick," she demanded leaving him alone.

Donna ran to her room trying to create as much space between her and the Doctor as possible. Grabbing her suitcase she threw it on the bed reaching for clothes and shoving them inside, "he is impossible," she sobbed to the TARDIS. Feeling a warm gust of air as a reply Donna sunk to her bed, "I'm not saying I'm leaving forever," she reasoned, "it's just he infuriates me so. How can I trust him when he refuses to let me inside and can't tell me the truth," Donna asked receiving no answer, "how can I raise a child with someone like that," she croaked.

She could feel the TARDIS materialize and reached for another group of clothes before trying to zip up her suitcase. Donna dragged the luggage behind her down the hall and to the console room. The Doctor stood there leaning against the console watching her. He opened his mouth as if to say something but chickened out. Instead he stared at his feet rather than admit what he was feeling, "bloody coward," she growled. God forbid he ever apologize for wrong doing. Maybe that's all she wanted but Donna wasn't even sure of that anymore.

The TARDIS wheezed at them both as if begging for them to stop what they were doing. Like she knew there was no going back from this moment. Donna turned to face him once getting to the doors, "I don't want to ever see you again," she ordered the anger rising within her.

Slamming the door behind her Donna looked around at the familiar Chiswick street. She lugged the suitcase behind her making her way home. The children were out playing football, another little girl was jumping rope and there up ahead was the house she had called home since a child. She wished that she could open the door and walk into the loving arms of her father. Oh, how she missed her dad. But even he wouldn't have the answer to this royal fuck up.

As Donna approached the house she realized something she had forgotten, this wasn't home anymore. No matter how long it had been it was no longer. Even with her Gramps inside, nothing felt like home right now.


	11. Chapter 11

Knocking on the door Donna waited awkwardly for her Gramps to answer. She hadn't been home without the Doctor in so long that she almost forgot what it felt like to not have a hand to hold. It certainly felt better with someone else, especially when her mum was in the picture.

"Donna," Wilfred boomed seeing his granddaughter and taking her in his arms. Her gramps' hugs were the second best she'd ever felt, only to that of the Doctor. "Where's the Doctor," he asked loosening his grip.

She bit her lip trying not to cry, "he's busy," Donna lied.

"I hope he'll be by later for supper," Wilf hinted. "Come in," he encouraged opening the door wider. "Your mum is shopping," he said before Donna had the chance to ask. Closing the door behind her Donna looked around at the living room, "love what's wrong," Wilfred questioned noticing Donna wasn't her typical bubbly self.

Donna plopped down on the sofa, "I don't know what to do," she cried. "Gramps I don't know," she uttered.

Sitting beside her Wilf took his granddaughter in his arms, "nothing can be that bad. Everything can be fixed," he promised.

"He lied to me," she whimpered as Wilf reached over to get her a tissue.

Handing Donna the box he shook his head, "surely he had reason," Wilf suggested.

"He didn't want me to worry but Gramps he lies all the time. He says things are fine when they aren't. How can I trust him," she acknowledged.

Wilfred chuckled at his Granddaughter's statement, "he's a man. We don't mean to be glib," he offered.

"It's more than that," Donna countered, "I have to think about what's best. I can't go gallivanting off after some skinny man in a suit," she continued.

His features tightened, "did he hurt you," Wilfred pushed suddenly worried.

"No, it isn't that," Donna assured him. She worried her lip unsure if she should tell him or not. If she could tell anyone certainly it was her Gramps right? "I'm pregnant," she blurted.

"Oh Donna, that is wonderful," he exclaimed hugging her again.

Sitting there she shook her head, "no," she protested, "it isn't. It's the Doctor's. We had a fight. He lied to me. I can't raise a child with him Gramps," she fretted.

Laughing Wilfred patted his granddaughter's knee, "love if your Gran had left every time I was an idiot I'd be a millionaire," he chuckled.

"It's different," she offered. "He knew the truth and deliberately kept it from me. He could have told me, I could have had a say," she fretted.

Wilfred stood up, "why don't I make you and that great grandchild of mine a cuppa so you can tell me all about it," he hinted.

"Let me," she insisted standing and following him to the kitchen. Donna put the kettle on and got two cups as well a sugar and cream knowing full well her Gramps liked his sweet. "Do you still hide biscuits behind the cereal," she asked removing a box and peering behind it.

He shook his head, "no. Your mum found that stash. I hide them in behind the Christmas dishes," he said going to retrieve them. Making herself at home Donna poured the tea setting it on the table before slipping her shoes off. She had just put her feet up on the chair when her Gramps returned with the package, "I've been waiting to use these for a special occasion," he beamed opening the package.

Donna scoffed, "this isn't a special occasion," she remarked.

"I'm going to be a great grandfather. There is nothing more spectacular than a new child in the family," Wilfred cheered.

"What," Sylvia spat coming into the room, "who's up the duff," she questioned.

Freezing Donna paused unsure what to say. Sylvia stopped seeing her, "look who's decided to grace us with her presence," she shot.

"Hi mum," Donna acknowledged.

Sylvia sat the bags of groceries on the counter, "so who is pregnant," she repeated her question beginning to unpack.

Donna stood to help her, "Nerys," she lied putting the milk in the fridge.

Hiding the biscuits behind his back Wilfred tried to sneak out of the kitchen, "I've already seen them dad so you can just leave them out," Sylvia warned.

Meeting his eyes Donna shrugged her shoulders, "I guess she decided to go it alone," Donna continued.

"I thought she was engaged to some new tycoon? Her mum told me they were planning a big wedding. Guess I'll have to give her a call and rub it in her face that the only reason her daughter is more lucky at landing a man is because her tubes work," Sylvia informed them.

"No, that isn't necessary. I think they want to keep it quiet," Donna interjected.

Sylvia turned to face her daughter, "since when have you been one to keep gossip quiet," she pondered.

Unsure what to say Donna worried her sleeve, "I'm trying something new out," she fibbed.

This really put Sylvia off, "oh Donna. Sold yourself to a man and couldn't even keep him? You're the one who's pregnant," she accused crossing her arms. "You might as well schedule an appointment and get rid of it. I don't need another mouth to feed and you certainly can barely take care of yourself. How are you going to support another human when you don't even have a job," she ranted.

Wilfred stepped closer to, "now Sylvia that isn't fair. Donna has a wonderful life. She came home to share great news with us," he insisted.

"If this is such great news where is the father? Or should I say who? Do you even know," she pushed.

"Of course I know," Donna shook.

Sylvia glared at her, "then where is he? Tire of you already? Why by the cow when you can get the milk or free," she shot.

"He's busy working," she lied not wanting to admit the truth.

"At least one of you have a job," Sylvia sighed. "Out with it then. Who is he? Who have you sold yourself to this time," she sneered.

"Sylvia," Wilfred objected.

Sitting in the chair Donna casually crossed her leg trying to keep her cool. There was no way she was going to let her mum win, "you've met him before," she mentioned.

"Oh have you tracked Lance down and forced him to take you back," she spat.

She sat and sipped on her tea, "no, on Christmas and a few months back," she let on.

"Oh you didn't that blasted no good trouble maker? Figures you would choose a loser like him. All he had to do was offer you money and you opened your legs as wide as he needed to ruin your life," she shrilled.

"You're the one always telling me that I'm so no spring chicken, isn't it what you wanted? A grandchild? Of course it's not good enough, nothing ever is for you," Donna yelled.

Sylvia stood there shocked at Donna's outburst, "no wonder he left you. No one would want to be around that. Nag him into leaving already I see," she speculated.

"I learned from the best," she countered balling her fists. She hated her mum and right now all she wanted was to rub everything she'd ever said in her face. Realizing that scared Donna. When did she become so angry? "I left him if you must know. I'm not feeling well I'm going to my room," she said softening walking past her Gramps on the way out. There was no point to fight anymore.


	12. Chapter 12

Walking up the stairs Donna couldn't comprehend how odd she felt being in her now unfamiliar house. She had grown up here, played on the banister, hung stockings over the fireplace but ever since her dad died everything was so hollow. The only moments she had felt alive were when she was with the Doctor.

Entering her bedroom her pajamas were still sitting on the bed waiting for her, as if they always knew she'd be back. Donna pushed them onto the floor, peeling back the covers she slipped into the bed. Laying there she could see the sun begin to set outside. More than anything she missed being out in the thick of it. She already missed the adventure, the gentle rhythmic hum of the TARDIS. The pain became unbearable, she could feel it course through her chest, catching in her throat and ending in gross ugly sobs. What was sue supposed to do?

It wasn't the doorbell but her mum's screeching that roused Donna from her tears. No in fact she had been able to ignore that. It wasn't until the knock on her door that she stirred, "Donna I think you better come downstairs," Wilfred hinted.

"Why does mum have all the girls over so she can cry on their shoulder over her disappointment of a daughter," she scoffed.

Wilfred shook his head, "come on love," he pushed.

Donna stood using her sleeve to wipe away the runny mascara from her face as she crept down the stairs. She could see Sylvia sitting in her usual chair, her arms crossed and glaring at someone by the fireplace. Coming down a few more steps Donna was able to see spikey brown hair and a brown pinstripe suit, "what are you doing here," she groaned.

Turning her attention to Donna, Sylvia tightened her glare, "you eloped," she trilled.

"What are you talking about," Donna gasped confused.

The Doctor hastily moved closer to Donna, "can we talk," he begged looking over at Sylvia, "privately," he implied.

Crossing her arms in front of her much like her mother, "that way," Donna instructed nodding toward the kitchen and waiting for him to go.

Walking past her the Doctor removed his hand from deep inside his pocket reaching out for Donna. Realizing that she wasn't going to take it he shoved it back in. Donna followed him through the kitchen and into the back yard not wanting to be the first to speak. The Doctor pulled his hand out opening his palm to a simple gold band, "you should take this," he said holding his hand out to her.

"Where did you get that? Were you going through my things," she questioned.

He glanced down staring at the ring, "the TARDIS led me to it. I didn't know you kept it all this time," he said. "You should wear it since your mum now thinks we're married," the Doctor revealed.

"What? Why does she think that," Donna stuttered in surprise.

Tugging on the hair at the back of his neck the Doctor shrugged, "I may have said as much," he muttered.

"Why," she exclaimed in bewilderment.

"I got nervous and she was yelling at me. I'm rubbish with mums. They all hate me and you are having my baby. Donna, I really didn't want to be slapped again," he rambled.

She took a deep breath, "so you told her we're married to prevent being slapped. You. Are. A. Complete. Idiot," she enunciated raising her voice.

"Please calm down, think of the baby," he urged.

"Think of the baby? Were you? When you upset me? When you lied? When you let me go," Donna complained.

The Doctor closed his hand around the ring again bringing it to his side, "do you want to come back," he mumbled.

"Oh because I'm having such a grand time in the few hours I've been alone," she ranted.

"Is that how long it's been for you," he questioned.

Donna looked at him curiously, "what the hell does that mean? How long has it been for you," she pushed.

Pulling at the back of his neck the Doctor looked around the back yard avoiding Donna's eyes, "what if I said I missed you," he inquired.

"Do you," Donna shot.

"Yea," he softly mumbled.

Rolling her eyes she sighed, "sure you do," she scoffed.

"I can't sleep. I don't know if you're safe or not. I miss your sarcastic remarks and constant questions and the way your hand feels when we're running," he blustered.

Licking her lips Donna uncrossed her arms, "Doctor, how long has it been for you," she asked again.

"A week or so," he replied.

"Or so," she said continuing to push for more information.

The Doctor looked down at his feet, "two weeks, three days and seven hours," he confessed.

The pain coursed through her. He hadn't missed her right away. It was only out of boredom that he came for her, "it took you that long to come," she wavered shaking her head. Donna looked at the flowers her mum had planted trying not to let the Doctor see the emotion forcing its way out.

"No, I've come several times, stood outside, stared at the house, I didn't know what to say. I still don't. You told me not to come," he reasoned.

"I did," she agreed letting the silence hang between them. "I shouldn't have left. But you shouldn't have lied to me. You're the one person I trusted no matter what and I know you lie but," she paused unsure if she should confide what had bugged her so. "You're the one person I thought would never take my choice away from me and that's exactly what you did," she explained.

The Doctor met her eyes, "Donna it wasn't," he tried to protest.

"No, it was. I've had enough men in my life come in and make me be what they want. I've been desperate enough to do things, things I didn't want to, things that disgusted me because I wanted them to love me. There was no choice in it. It was always expected in order to keep them. You were the only person I could be myself around and you took that choice away from me too," clarified.

"Why didn't you tell me," he wondered aloud.

Donna forced a smile on her face, "I didn't want you to think of me like that. You already heard what Lance said about how brainless and boring I was. I wanted you to think of me as more than that and if you knew," she sobbed unable to finish what she was thinking. "I didn't want you to see me as stupid," she choked out.

"Never," the Doctor declared wrapping his arms around her, "you are brilliant, my brilliant Donna Noble," he comforted hugging her tight.

He stood there letting her cries quiet on their own and not letting go until Donna pulled back first. Wiping at her tears she wrapped her arms around herself, "what are we going to do about mum," she finally asked breaking the silence.

The Doctor sighed nervously, "she is rather unfond of me Donna," he panicked.

"No, she hates you," Donna corrected him.

"Donna," he gulped.

She reached up patting his cheek, "you got us into this mess with your constant babbling," Donna reminded him.

Taking her hand from his cheek he held out her finger slipping the gold band onto it, "well then miss Noble, with this ring I thee biodamp," he beamed.

Rolling her eyes she laughed, "for better or worse," she chuckled, "God if I knew what I was getting myself in back then," she giggled.

"Hey," the Doctor objected.

Pulling her hand from his Donna pushed the Doctor through the door, "she's all yours," she whispered in his ear as Sylvia laid eyes on them.


	13. Chapter 13

"Do you have something to say for yourself," Sylvia inquired.

Donna glanced over at the Doctor waiting for him to say something, anything, "um, I, um," he stuttered tugging on his ear before helplessly meeting Donna's eyes begging for help. "We're sorry that you weren't invited to the wedding. It wasn't planned," he offered.

"How long have you been married," she asked.

The Doctor continued to look into her eyes unsure what to say. Donna walked over to him taking his hand, "since Christmas," she lied.

"Christmas," she gasped.

Donna nodded, "not this last one either. You see we kinda got married a couple years ago," she smiled mischievously as Sylvia plopped on the couch. Looking over at the Doctor she gave him a wink as he too was shocked by what Donna said.

"Two years ago," Sylvia echoed.

"Yes. How irresponsible of me. I met him the day I was supposed to marry Lance and we got married instead. Showed up to have our own reception but you had it bloody without us remember?"

Wilf, who was sitting on the other end of the couch watching everything unfold chuckled at this, "that's why you were waiting for him? why you were drifting," he realized aloud.

Holy shit. Donna stood there in shock. Was that it? Was she really drifting that entire time waiting for the Doctor? Ever since she found him again she had been happy. But this was too much, "um," she said searching for words. Donna could feel the heat of her embarrassment spreading across her face. She had searched for him, invited herself to go with him, packed her car and loaded him with luggage. Donna never gave him a choice in the matter. He was too nice to say no and now he was going to be connected to her forever. She suddenly felt extremely hot and unable to concentrate, "I'm not feeling well," she said.

"Donna," the Doctor called seeing her waver, "let me help you," he encouraged placing his arms around her waist to assist her up the stairs.

Laying down on her bed Donna looked up at the Doctor's gazing eyes, "I'm sorry," she apologized starting to cry.

"Sorry for what," the Doctor asked confused sitting beside her on the bed.

"I've made this all rubbish. I should've just said no and never searched you back out," she cried curling into a ball with her back to the Doctor.

She felt him move behind her, scooting closer to her the Doctor wrapped his arm around Donna's shaking frame, "shhh," he comforted.

"Don't touch me," she whimpered closing her eyes tightly and wishing he'd go away.

The Doctor cleared his throat behind her, "I think this is exactly what I'm supposed to do," he confessed.

"What," Donna laughed though her tears.

"If I was hurting you'd want to make it better. Why shouldn't I want to do the same," he offered.

Donna turned in his arms to face him, "don't say things like that," she warned.

"Why not," the Doctor asked in his perpetual state of confusion.

"It's dangerous," she cited unsure what else to say.

Thumbing a tear from her face the Doctor smiled, "you're my best friend. I don't want you sad," he explained.

She hugged him tight, resting her head on his chest. The sound of his double heart beats drumming in her ears, "you know I've never actually listened to your hearts before," she said, "well at the same time," Donna quickly added.

"Not once," he asked surprised, quirking an eyebrow.

Shaking her head she smiled into his chest, "nope," Donna affirmed. "You know it's kind of comforting to think that our child will have two too," she confessed. Smoothing his hand over her back the Doctor grinned, "what do you think he'll be like," Donna questioned.

"He," the Doctor clarified.

"Or she," Donna noted.

The Doctor smiled, "he'll be whatever he wants to be," he hoped.

"You dumbo, of course he'll be whatever he wants," she paused, "but what do you think he'll be like? His personality? Whose nose do you think he'll have," she pushed.

"I imagine he'll never be able to stop talking if the two of us are anything to go by," he joked. Donna met his eyes, "but I do hope no matter what he or she looks like that they have your gorgeous ginger hair," he complemented taking a strand and curling it around his finger.

Donna snickered rolling her eyes, "let's hope for the both of us that he gets your metabolism even though you're a stick at least you aren't plump

His hand stilled on her, "Donna you aren't," the Doctor started but Donna interrupted him.

"I do however hope he has your dimples and especially your eyes," she revealed.

"Really," the Doctor chirped amazed.

"Yeah," she sighed. "I know I put you on a lot but you aren't that bad looking," she confessed resting her head back on his chest. "In fact, your eyes are rather appealing. They are this deep chocolate brown with flecks of gold and the way they reflect your emotions," she trailed off, "you know if I was into that sort of thing," Donna reasoned.

Her eyes began to fight staying open, "oh I think I'm tired yet again," she realized aloud.

"Your body has been through a lot and now you have two to sleep for," he reminded her.

"It feels like all I do is sleep," she conceded, "or cry," Donna complained. "I've only been pregnant three days. God forbid what the rest of this pregnancy is going to be like," she continued.

The Doctor chuckled in her ear, "four days," he corrected, "which is more like eight since implantation. So you are really within the expected symptoms. Your body is especially tetchy due to the sedatives and false hormones that they injected you with. The HCG, progesterone and estrogen levels your body is producing on a massive level can induce intense mood swings, exhaustion, nausea, tender breasts and bloating," he countered.

"Doctor, promise me you won't talk about my breasts again," she mumbled closing her eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

Donna smiled as she felt the cool, smooth fingers of the Doctor tracing against her stomach, "having fun," she inquired.

Stilling his hand the Doctor stiffened, "I'm sorry," he apologized.

She patted his hand, "I'm not going to slap you," Donna reassured him.

"I wasn't touching you, I was communicating," he promised.

That shouldn't have hurt her so but for some reason it did. Donna rolled her eyes taking a deep breath, "of course I know that you prawn," she said. Allowing the quiet dawn to surround them Donna sighed, "you didn't have to stay," she marveled surprised that he had.

"I wanted to," he reassured her, "you looked so comfortable. I didn't want to be the one to disturb you," he maintained.

She had to admit that it did feel good to be in someone's arms again, even if it was the Doctor, "thank you," she smiled. Donna snuggled her head into the pillow, "I don't want to get up," she moaned.

"Then don't," the Doctor tempted her.

Snuggling beneath the covers the Doctor tucked the purple comforter around her, "it's chilly this morning," she commented, "I just want to stay nice and warm," Donna yawned. Relaxing into the covers Donna felt something hard poking her in the back. No, she couldn't be Donna thought. She laid very still trying to determine if she was actually feeling something or if tired brain was just wishfully thinking after spending the night in the bed with an alien. Nope, surely there was something there pushing into her back, "um, Doctor," she stuttered unsure how to broach the topic, "is your sonic in your pocket," she quipped.

"No, it's right here," he revealed pulling it from inside his suit where he usually kept it.

Donna swallowed hard, "what is in your pocket," she carefully asked.

"It's a book," the Doctor chirped.

Donna turned in his arms looking at him oddly before reaching into his pocket and removing the book, "Dude, you're gonna be a dad," she read aloud, "how to get both of you through the next 9 months," she finished looking up at a panicked Doctor. "What is this," Donna inquired.

"It's a book, Jack gave it to me," he confessed.

"Jack knows? You told Jack," Donna pulled back, "who else did you tell?"

The Doctor scrubbed his and over his face, "I had to tell him. You needed looking after," he started.

"You came back hours later. How much trouble could I have gotten in," she demanded.

"I don't know. What if something were to happen to you or to me? I don't want you two alone in the world," he responded.

That thought sobered Donna. What if something did happen to the Doctor? She had been so worried about him not wanting the baby and leaving her that she failed to think about the life they led and the true repercussions. How many tight situations had they already been in together? "I hadn't," Donna began unable to put words to the thoughts coursing through her mind.

"It's all I think about," he confessed, "that something will happen to you too. That I'll have to make a choice again. Jack has a knack for getting out of sticky situations. He would make sure you both were safe," the Doctor explained.

Donna abruptly stood up, "how about breakfast," she said changing the subject.

"Does that mean you're ready to go back to the TARDIS," he beamed giving her a wink.

She shook her head smacking his knee, "no you prawn, downstairs. I can smell Gramps' ricotta pancakes.

The Doctor inhaled a deep breath, "smells amazing," he smiled standing to follow her.

"Oh, and you're telling Mum we're not married," Donna declared shuffling toward the door.

The Doctor's face dropped in horror, "Donna, do we have to," he whined.

She sat back on the bed wriggling her leg, "I don't want to tell her any more than you do but we'll get by easier if we tell her sooner than later," Donna explained.

"Can't we just tell Wilfred and have him tell her? Or send a postcard," he suggested.

"If you want the full wrath of Sylvia Noble you are welcome to try that but I for one do not. You're going to be connected to her for the entirety of our child's life better get used to it," she hinted.

The Doctor nervously ran his hand through his hair, "stuck with Sylvia Noble," he sighed, "for the rest of her life," he echoed.

"Oi, watch it spaceman," Donna chided, "she is my mum."

He nervously tugged on his ear, "don't women like to talk about things first. We should talk about this," the Doctor insisted.

"Like you ever want to talk," Donna shot.

The Doctor walked over to her tugging on her hand, "we should start," he stated matter of fact.

"Or we could go eat amazing pancakes. You haven't tried these and I swear I dreamt about them," she said trying to change the subject.

"Donna," he whined.

She paused staring at their joined hands, "Doctor," she mocked, "come on. We can talk later okay?"

He stood there confused, "you do the same thing I do," he voiced, "say everything but what you're feeling. We have to change this. The book Jack gave me said that the most important thing is to be vulnerable before your mate," he quoted.

"I'm not your mate. You didn't want to mate," she blurted pointing to her stomach, "this is just happenchance. I'm going down stairs. You can come if you want," Donna informed him pulling free of his grip and leaving him alone in the room.


	15. Chapter 15

Like she knew he would, the Doctor quickly followed her into the kitchen. Entering Sylvia was obviously fuming, drinking a cup of coffee while Wilf was cooking, "good morning sweetheart," he greeted her.

"Morning Gramps," Donna beamed pressing a kiss to his cheek, "it smells delicious. I have missed these," she exclaimed.

He turned to hug his granddaughter and patted her stomach lightly before turning back to the stove, "we have to start the next generation off early," he chuckled.

Donna walked over to pour herself a cup of coffee, "let me get that," the Doctor interrupted. "Tea would be better, decaf and all, have to do what's best for the baby," he reminded her.

The expression on Sylvia's face did not go unnoticed by Donna, "thanks hunny bunny," she said before meeting his lips with her own and running her hand down his back. Smugly Donna walked away sitting across from Sylvia.

Stunned by what had just happened the Doctor stood there frozen, "you okay there son," Wilf asked the Doctor.

Looking up Donna noticed he wasn't breathing, "Doctor," she called hoping his breathing would return to normal and his respiratory bypass would turn back off. Receiving no response she stood placing her hand on his back, "Doctor," she repeated in his ear bringing him back to the current moment, "just play along," she instructed.

"Yep. I'm fine. Just thinking. You know me always thinking," he rambled snapping back to attention.

Wilfred watched their exchange, "I was nervous when I first found out I was going to be a Dad. I ran around like a chicken with its head cut off the whole time Eileen was pregnant," he noted.

The Doctor nodded, "yes, yes I guess it has been a shock. To the both of us," he revealed.

"But a pleasant surprise," Donna added quickly wrapping her arm around his waist and cozying up to him, "we couldn't be happier," she deliberately said making eye contact with Sylvia.

"Children can be beautiful things when brought into the right environment to the right couple," Sylvia interrupted.

Donna rested her head on the Doctor's shoulder as he poured the tea, "we are very much in love. Just because you weren't there for the wedding doesn't mean we have any less feelings for each other," she cautioned.

Feeling him tense Donna wrapped her arm around his back as he silently started to walk to the table, Donna not letting go of him, "do you have pictures," Sylvia questioned watching them carefully.

"Oh yes, that would be lovely," Wilf chirped.

The Doctor gulped at his tea, "um, Sylvia, I was, er," he stuttered. Donna squeezed his hand unsure where he was going, "no. There are no pictures," he said.

"Why not," she clucked shocked, "I can't even see my only daughter's wedding," she quipped.

"Did you ever stop to think that's exactly why we eloped," Donna shot. "God forbid you don't know what to tell the girls. Maybe I did this for me? Maybe, I went with the Doctor because I wanted more than this," she resounded.

Sylvia glared at her daughter standing up and tossing her dishes into the sink, "so you opened our legs for the first man that said hi after Lance," she dared.

"I didn't spread my legs for him. We haven't even," she paused realizing what she was about to say.

Standing there Sylvia crossed her arms, "you sure found yourself pregnant fast," she stormed.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Donna whimpered. "Fuck," she shouted. Donna grabbed the Doctor's tie, "I need to talk to you alone now," she demanded pulling him behind her with her mighty grip.

The Doctor scurried behind her, "Donna, you can let go," he protested as she dragged him up the stairs.

Pushing him into the room Donna slammed the door shut, "I fucked up. We have to fix it. This is wrong. It was a mistake," she rambled pacing the room.

"Donna," the Doctor calmed placing his hands on her shoulders to still her, "it's okay. You need to relax. This stress isn't good for the baby," he reminded her.

She paused under his touch facing him, "we need to get on the TARDIS. I need you to take me back. We have to do this over. We have to do it right," she told him.

Sighing the Doctor let go of her, "you know we can't do that," he said.

"Doctor, I need to. Please," she begged. "Go back, a few days before. I know I can't see myself, we can't see ourselves but there has to be a time when we could come back so this version of me when I get here they already know. Please Doctor please," she sobbed.

Wrapping his arms around her, the Doctor rested his chi on her head, "Donna I wish I could," he started.

"No," she protested, "you can. This once. You aren't changing anything important. I need this. This one thing. After everything we've been through," she tried again.

"It doesn't work like that. You know that. We can't go back in your personal time line," he reminded her.

She sunk on the bed, "get out," she ordered.

"Donna," he pleaded.

Shaking her head Donna refused to look at him, "I need to be alone. I need to figure out how this will work, where to go from here. But most of all I need to go back in time," she sobbed.

"Is this really about going back and telling your mum properly or about preventing yourself from becoming pregnant," he wanted to know.

Clenching her fists Donna's tear filled eyes glared at him, "get out right now before I say or do something we both regret," she warned.

The Doctor backed away wearily, "Donna, pushing me away does nothing," he reminded her.

"Really? You want to go there with me? Right now? My body isn't my own anymore. The best way I know to deal with my family is to drink and I can't even do that because I have this parasite inside me that I have to protect because you couldn't protect me because you had to go in that shop," she shouted.

Freezing he backed up as if her words physically wounded him, "you have a choice but you have to make it soon. No one will force you to have this child, least of all me.

"What I have is a whole lot of nothing. No one I can depend on and nothing to show for myself. My mum is right. We aren't married. We don't love each other. I have nothing to offer this child," she sobbed.

Wrapping his arms around her the Doctor ran his hand over his back, "shhh," he calmed. "Donna, you have everything to offer that child. You are my brilliant Donna Noble. You can do anything, have anything you want," he promised.

"I just want to feel normal," she wept.

She could feel the Doctor smile into her hair, "you are perfectly normal. You have a lot going on. Donna I'm here for you no matter what. No matter what you want to do I'll be here. Forever," he declared.


	16. Chapter 16

Donna breathed him in, "you know I hate you right," she laughed wiping her tears.

The Doctor gave her a gentle squeeze, "so I've been told," he chuckled.

She stood there allowing him to hold her, "that's a lie. I wish I could hate you," she said taking a deep breath. "I'm sure no matter how hard I tried I couldn't. You just get to stand there and read books and I have to deal with my family and this child and these crazy mood swings and all I want is to go back safe and sound to the TARDIS. Why did I leave," she whined.

"Because you're Donna," he answered honestly.

Donna brought her hand back and slapped the Doctor's arm, "times like these is when you lie," she shot.

"Ow," the Doctor yelped rubbing his arm where Donna had made contact. He placed his hand over her stomach, "I'm only letting your mum get away with that because she's been through a lot," he reasoned. "Promise me you'll never hit anyone unless you really, really have to," the Doctor pled.

Shooting him a glare she rolled her eyes, "you might as well tell them to never touch a gun and that they are never going to date while you're at it," she scoffed.

Crouching down to the level of her stomach he stared directly at it, "you will not date until you are 109 and even then that's still much too young. Maybe when you're 900," he suggested. "That can be discussed later but whatever age your mother and I agree on you have to stay away from Captain Jack at any cost," he warned.

"We decide," Donna queried.

He looked up meeting her eyes, "yep," he popped, "this will be a democracy. Whatever decisions we come to we both have to agree on," the Doctor clarified.

"I love when you do that," she giggled.

"None of that under my roof," Sylvia yelled through the door making Donna and the Doctor both blush.

She dropped the Doctor's gaze until the most perfect idea came into her head, "I'm a grown woman in my room with my husband," she shouted moving backwards onto the wall and kicking it. "Oh you're so naughty, oh yes, just like that," she exclaimed continuing to beat the wall.

"Donna," the Doctor questioned clearly confused about what he was doing.

She gave him a wink, "go with it," she whispered, "oh yes, Doctor, harder," she bellowed.

"Oh," he said in realization of what was going on. His blush began to spread across his face. The Doctor moved shaking his head as if to leave the room.

Donna flew off the wall, "please," she whispered. "Oh yes, oh yes, right there, just like that, oh baby, I'm oh. AHHHHH," she yelped kicking the bed for added effect.

"This isn't funny," he angrily commented.

She cupped his cheek, "I'm sorry. I just. She. I don't know it's the one thing that I can rub in her wound," Donna offered.

"At my expense," he shot.

Realizing he was hurt by her behavior Donna's heart sunk, "I didn't mean to. I didn't know. I'm sorry," she tried to apologize.

"You didn't ask," he sighed. "I don't want to play your husband in front of your mum. How will I tell her we aren't actually married now?"

Donna laughed unable to keep the giggles in, "like you really care what my mum thinks," she scoffed.

"I don't but you're the one who said she will be in our child's life for the rest of her life. It's one thing to pretend to be married, it's another to put on a show like you are," he explained.

"So you're okay with the pretending but not with over acing it," she asked to clarified.

Nodding the Doctor smiled, "Donna I would do just about anything for you," he declared pulling her into a hug again.

Unsure how to answer she just hugged him back. What the hell did this even mean? The Doctor didn't mind pretending to be married to her but her making a mockery of it upset him. "We're just friends," she reminded him although more for her own benefit than his.

"That's been made perfectly clear," he agreed rocking on his heels. "I, um, I'm going to go. I think, um, maybe we should scan the baby," he stuttered.

Donna bit her lip, "um Doctor do you think that maybe we could find another doctor," she hinted.

"Another Doctor," he squirmed.

"For the pregnancy. I mean you can scan but when it comes to delivery. You aren't a real doctor," she paused, "not in that sense," Donna quickly added. "I just, well, I don't want you poking around down there," she revealed.

Sitting on her bed he ran his fingers through his hair, "well, I don't want Jack to be anywhere near you in that sense but he does have a doctor on his staff and the equipment to handle an alien pregnancy," he reasoned. "However, I would personally recommend Martha. We could get Jack to help and with the money I have set up a facility so it's not connected to UNIT," he suggested.

"Money you have," Donna questioned.

"I'm sort of rich," he commented.

Sinking to the ground Donna crossed her legs in front of him, "like in the sense that you use your sonic to grab money? Like when we met right," she asked.

"No, I have proper bank accounts from when I lived on Earth that have been accruing interest," he explained.

She sat there staring at her hands, "you lived on Earth," she echoed letting it sink in. "When? Where? For how long? Why is there so much I don't know about you still," she commented resting her head on her hands as if waiting for story time to begin.

The Doctor took a deep breath, "do you really want to know everything," he propositioned.

"Yes, I said I did didn't I," Donna clarified.

He stood taking off his coat and draping it over the bed. The Doctor rolled up his sleeves before fluffing the pillows and plopping on the bed patting the place beside him, "come on then," he smiled.

Donna looked at him quizzically, "what," she shot confused.

"You want to know so I will tell you," he explained.

"That's just it? I ask and you'll tell me? What's the catch," Donna wondered aloud.

The Doctor sat up, "no catch. If we are going to raise a child together we have to learn how to properly communicate," he promised wriggling his fingers at her.

"Be careful with the promises you make," Donna warned standing and crawling beside him.


	17. Chapter 17

"When you're in a position like I am you have to make tough decisions. Sometimes others don't agree with them," he explained. "I was trying to stop someone from taking over the Galaxy. The Time Lords didn't want to get involved but I couldn't stand by and let the Galaxy be desecrated. I had to do something Donna," he shook. She placed a hand on his arm, "as a result I was exiled by the Time Lords to a new body and they broke my TARDIS so that I could no longer travel,"

Her mouth dropped open, "oh God. Doctor, I'm so sorry," Donna gasped.

"So I went to work for Unit. I didn't want to be paid but it turns out they opened a bank account and started adding money. When the TimeLords needed me they would come tell me to do things. I was their little puppet, doing whatever they said. Finally one day I made them happy enough that they gave me my memories and TARDIS back," he recalled almost as if he had rehearsed getting that off his chest a thousand times.

Donna bit her lip, "they took your memories?"

"Yeah," he acknowledged.

She couldn't believe her ears let alone even begin to comprehend how that would feel, "all of them," she questioned.

"No, only the ones that could help me fix the TARDIS. They wanted to make sure I couldn't time travel," he answered.

Outstretching her arm Donna ran her hand over his cheek, "I'm so sorry. I can't imagine not being able to travel. It must have killed you."

The Doctor nodded, "it was hard but not as hard as the time war," he confessed.

"The time war? That sounds like some sort of horrible fight with two groups of people throwing clocks at each other," she laughed

Swallowing hard the Doctor stared up at the ceiling, "I killed everyone," he whispered.

"Doctor," she said unsure what to do.

"My entire species. I killed them all. I didn't have a choice. If I didn't," he trailed off.

Cupping his cheek Donna scooted closer to him, "that's why you hate genocide, that's why you're so against it? It's not just because you're a good man but you know what's it's like to," she stopped herself. "No one should ever have to be in that spot and you are constantly put there, you constantly put yourself there. It's because you regret it isn't it," she rambled.

"I had to Donna. There wasn't an option and because I killed them I lived. This was my punishment, to live," he answered.

She could see the tears in his eyes, the weakness, "oh Doctor." Donna wrapped his arm around him pressing a kiss to his forehead, "I'm so sorry." He burrowed his face in her hair beginning to shake, "shhh," she comforted as he clutched onto her.

"I'm so scared that something is going to happen, that I'm going to have to make a choice," his voice cracked, "I won't survive if I have to choose between you and the baby or the greater good," he admitted.

Petting his hair down Donna rubbed circles in his back with her other hand, "it will never come to that," she declared.

"You can't promise me that. I can't keep you safe for one day let alone you and a baby," he trembled.

It scared her to see him like this, so scared and worried. What worried her most was that Donna had no idea what to tell him to make it better or if she even could, "and if I don't travel with you? If I stay here or go somewhere on my own? Then you would never be put in that position right," she asked.

"No," the Doctor panicked, "no, because if I wasn't around how could I protect you," he squeaked pulling back from her.

Donna could see the tears in his eyes that hadn't fallen yet but what surprised her more were the streaks left by the ones that had betrayed his will. She had never seen the Doctor cry before, not even when Jenny died. With Midnight he had begged her not to leave him alone in the library so they ended up falling asleep on the couch but still no tears had been shed. She pressed another kiss to his face, "I won't leave you then. Maybe this baby can be your new start," she hoped.

"I don't believe in new starts," the Doctor dismissed.

She sighed rolling onto her back, "no, you only believe in her," she scoffed. Of course she knew that. Shame on her for thinking even for a moment that the Doctor could be happy with anyone but Rose.

"That isn't it," he protested, "every time I give someone a chance it never turns out," he sighed. I wish it would, I want it to but it never does."

Donna grabbed his hand, "you can't go around thinking that. Doctor if you believe good things can happen then they can," she said hopefully.

"Everyone dies, people can only be good if they want to be. Once their choice is made it's over with yet I insist on giving them one more because some part of me hopes that thy will change their mind. Did you know that the definition of insanity is repeatedly doing the same thing expecting a different result? That's what I do all the time and it never changed," he sulked.

Squeezing his hand she frowned, "that isn't true," Donna admonished.

"It is though. There was this time lord. He was my best friend and he constantly wanted to do bad. All I wanted more than anything was for him to be good but he couldn't be no matter how many chances I gave him. He almost destroyed the world, he did destroy Martha. She'll never be the same," the Doctor rambled. It was almost as if now that he opened up there was no stopping him, not that she minded but she was just surprised with the innocence and honesty that he was showing.

As his secrets continued to unravel Donna felt like she saw the Doctor in a way she never had before. She'd never dare say it to him but he was just as broken as she was. Maybe that's why their friendship worked so well. Together they were whole instead of two broken halves waiting for another. After everything had been spilled from within him the silence began to get to her, "what time is it," she finally asked breaking his gaze and looking around at her clock.

"We didn't wake up until half past nine Donna," the Doctor admonished.

Unsure what that had to do with anything she sat up to spy the clock face, "sixteen past five. We've been up here for ages," she exclaimed. I'm going to go out for a bit," Donna told him.

"Where," the Doctor panicked.

Donna rolled her eyes, "for a walk, you can come you know," she offered.

Hopping off the bed the Doctor threw his coat on, "of course I want to come," he beamed.


	18. Chapter 18

Donna pulled on her brown coat before cracking her door open. She peeked out looking for her mum. Once realizing the coast was clear she motioned to the Doctor. At her age it was rather laughable that she was trying to sneak out of her own house, "where are we going," the Doctor asked.

"Shh," she urged putting her finger over her lips, "I don't want mum to hear us," she mouthed before continuing down the steps. Crossing over on the third step down Donna indicated for the Doctor to follow her footsteps so he too would miss the creaky wood.

Reaching the bottom Donna peered into the living room. Wilf was on the couch and her mum was nowhere to be seen but Donna knew better than that act. Continuing to tiptoe Donna and the Doctor moved past Wilf who moved his paper down nodding to them. The Doctor offered him a wave as Donna reached the door finally escaping in one piece. Once safely on the other side she released the breath she had been holding, "so where are we going," the Doctor questioned again.

She shrugged her shoulders, "the cemetery," Donna revealed.

"Is something wrong," the Doctor worried.

Biting her lip she shook her head, "no," she paused, "kind of," Donna answered.

He grabbed her hand, "Donna," he said wearily slowing her down.

"I'm fine," she promised pulling free and continuing to walk.

She could feel his eyes on her and he hurried up running in front of her stopping Donna in her tracks, "I told you things I haven't told anyone before," he declared.

"I know," Donna smiled walking around him.

The Doctor walked in her way again, "Donna, why are we going to the cemetery," he questioned.

Donna took a deep breath, "well first we're going to get flowers then we're going to visit my dad," she explained.

"Oh," he uttered falling into line as she began to walk again.

He didn't say anything until they got to the flower shop. Donna had picked out a bouquet of white Anthuriums and had showed them to the Doctor, "what do you think," she inquired.

"They are beautiful," the Doctor commented looking at another batch, "however, I think you should get these," he suggested picking out a bunch of orange chrysanthemums.

She couldn't do anything but bite her lip hoping to hold the tears back, "how did you know," she croaked.

"Know what," the Doctor questioned.

Taking the bouquet from him she took a deep breath inhaling the sweet smell that her father had loved so much, "they were my dad's favorite," she beamed teary eyed.

"I didn't know," he clarified, "I just thought the orange seemed like your brilliant ginger hair," he commented.

She wiped away at the tear threatening to fall, "thank you," she said quickly hugging his neck before going to pay.

Donna had just taken out her pocketbook when the Doctor slipped a card in the clerk's hand, "on me," he declared giving her a wink, "I have some extra money," he smiled.

"You better be careful not to say that around mum. She'll want you to pay her mortgage," Donna warned.

The Doctor licked his lips signing the piece of paper handed to him as he absorbed what Donna had said, "maybe I should," he suggested.

"What," Donna gasped shocked.

"Maybe I should pay. Help your mum out. She is our child's grandmum. Wouldn't it be nice to be able to ensure the house you grew up in stayed in the family," he questioned.

She couldn't believe her ears, "mum would never go for it and I couldn't let you. Doctor it's too much to ask," she told him.

"I'm not asking. I want to," he offered. "I wasn't there for you when you lost him, I wasn't able to get to know him, our child will never," he was interrupted by Donna.

"Stop," she demanded, "stop right now. Not another word about the house or mum or dad," she ordered taking the flowers and leaving him standing shocked at the counter.

Hearing the Doctor behind her she didn't need to turn around. Donna knew he would follow, he was rather like a lost puppy in that manner. She wasn't going to apologize. She did nothing wrong. Although, neither had the Doctor. How was he supposed to know how touchy of a subject her dad was. She still felt so conflicted over his death. Her mum was right to be mad at her as soon as the funeral had passed Donna had begun searching for the Doctor again. She would have started a lot sooner if he hadn't gotten sick. Donna had even been mad at him when he first found out he was ill for putting a kink in her plans t find the Doctor. If only she had found him sooner, maybe she could have saved her dad, told him to go to a doctor earlier or to try a different treatment. What she really hoped was that the Doctor would have had the medication to cure him and once getting to know the TARDIS medbay Donna was sure of it but she had failed her dad and found the Doctor too late.

Donna wasn't even aware that she was crying until she felt a familiar hand in hers waving a handkerchief in front of her face, "thanks," she sniffed removing her hand from his and taking the hankie. She wiped at her eyes as the Doctor took the flowers from her.

"I didn't mean to upset you," he apologized.

She stopped on the sidewalk collapsing into his arms and beginning to sob. She felt like a complete fool but right now she needed to be held, she needed to be loved, she needed her daddy more than anything in the world. "It isn't your fault," she bawled, "I just miss him so much. I always thought he'd walk me down the aisle and he'd be a perfect grandpa and now he isn't here for any of this and it isn't fair," she cried.

The Doctor carefully wrapped his arms around her, "but you have Wilfred," he reminded her.

"And I love him, I really do but he's old and I just, one day he won't be there either," she sobbed.

Her cries were met with a laugh. Hearing the Doctor laugh at her in this moment of weakness Donna pulled back hitting him as hard as she could, "ow, what was that for," he stammered.

"For laughing at me while I'm crying over my dead family," she shouted. Donna wanted to be mean, she wanted to hurt him, to rub the fact that she didn't kill hers in his face but she knew that was wrong. It scared her how much she wanted to be vindictive right now. It bloody terrified her.

Sitting on a nearby bench she crossed her arms trying to calm herself, "Donna, I'm a time traveler. Wilfred knows this and now that he knows you're pregnant we can come back and visit him at any point after today," the Doctor explained sitting beside her.

"I thought it doesn't work like that," she mocked.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "I don't want to fight," he offered pointing to his white handkerchief.

Donna couldn't help but laugh, "you're going to have to lock me up. I don't know how I'll make it through this pregnancy let alone you," she warned.

Hugging her to him the Doctor rubbed her back, "we'll make it through. Together," he promised, "not let's go put these flowers where they belong," he reminded her of their motive.


	19. Chapter 19

Sitting before her Dad's grave Donna sobbed for a good forty-five minutes. What surprised her most about this was how the Doctor just sat beside her holding her as the word vomit came out, "I was so angry at you for leaving, for not making me go with you. I knew you could fix him and I missed you desperately. I regretted not going as soon as you left for good," she confessed. The scarist aspect was realizing how she felt about her mum, "I just want her to like you. You're a good man and I know you'll be a great dad and she has to see that. She has to accept you, she has to see that we're happy with whatever little family situation we have," she sniffed.

He held her even after the crying stopped and tears dried not saying a word just sitting there and listening. It was only when she began to shiver that he finally said something, "you're freezing, let's get you home," the Doctor suggested letting go of her and shrugging out of his jacket, wrapping it around her.

"Still skinny as a rat," Donna smiled rolling her eyes as the Doctor helped her up. They silently hand in hand for a couple of blocks before Donna tugged on his arm making him stop. She faced him and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, "thank you for everything," she confided not letting go.

The Doctor hugged her back, "no problem," he replied. Arriving back at the house Donna paused before deciding whether she wanted to go in or not, "we could just get in the TARDIS and leave," the Doctor hinted.

"We would have to deal with it one day," she sighed biting her lip.

Squeezing her hand the Doctor watched her closely, "I'm ready when you are," he fretted swallowing hard.

"No better time than the present then yeah," she laughed walking up to the door. Before Donna could reach out and grab the handle it opened.

"There you are," Wilfred grinned.

Donna and the Doctor jumped back in surprise. Catching her breath Donna shook her head at her own startle reflex, "we went to visit dad's grave," she explained noticing that her Gramps had his telescope, "going to look at the stars," she inquired.

"Of course sweetheart," he said setting his thins down, "can I talk to you privately," he asked looking at the Doctor.

Not getting the hint the Doctor continued to stand there until he noticed both Donna and Wilf staring at him, "oh, right," he exclaimed, "I'll just go check on the TARDIS," he nodded scratching the back of his neck.

Wilfred watched him disappear inside the TARDIS before starting to talk. He pulled Donna into his arms hugging his precious granddaughter, "I know you aren't married, I know how you got pregnant, and you need to tell your mum differently. It all works Iove," he whispered in her ear.

Donna stood there stunned, "what are you on about," she questioned confused just as the Doctor peeked out of the TARDIS.

"Ah, my boy, you can come out," he called to the Doctor.

"Gramps what are you talking about," Donna shot again.

Wilfred let go of Donna, "tell him to come with me. It will all make sense," he promised.

The Doctor came up beside them obviously still nervous, "um, Gramps, why don't you take the Doctor up to the allotment," she suggested, "I bet he can show you the stars, Donna laughed winking at the Doctor.

"Aren't you going to come," the Doctor worried.

"No, I'm going to lay down. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll get something to eat and see you when you get back," she assured him.

Donna watched as her gramps and the Doctor walked off toward the hill. She still wasn't sure what he had meant and until she figured out what she was supposed to do Donna didn't want to meet her mother unexpectantly. Donna was trying to figure out what to do but her mind was literally blank, the only thought that floated through was how to sneak up to her room without being caught. That's when the TARDIS hummed at her catching her attention.

Turning to the TARDIS Donna couldn't believe how idiotic she could be sometimes. Stepping into the console room she saw her luggage back on the ship, "what the," Donna gasped not understanding what was happening. The door slammed shut behind her as the TARDIS bean dematerializing. "No, no, no, what are you doing? He's going to kill me," she protested holding onto the railing.

When the TARDIS stopped moving again Donna sat there panting, "I can't believe you just did that," she shot still clutching the railing.

The TARDIS hummed in response opening the doors before her. Donna sat there looking out at her house. She wasn't sure when she was but Donna was positive that it was before she had told her mum about the pregnancy. "Child what are you doing in there," Wilfred hollered coming up to the door.

"Gramps," Donna squeaked caught off guard and rushing to pull herself up. Donna adjusted her clothes closing the door behind her and hugged her Gramps, "how long has it been," she asked.

Wilfred smiled letting go of his granddaughter, "since you last visited or did you need the date," he chuckled.

"Both," Donna sighed.

"One week since you last visited and three months since that Atmos fiasco," he answered looking around, "where's the Doctor," Wilf asked.

Biting her lip she tugged on her sleeve, "he's actually with you, in the future," she explained looking around, "it's long story, is mum home," she worried.

"She'll be back in a bit. She's out to lunch with the girls," he smiled, "just the two of us, shall we," he hinted nodding to the door.

Donna took his arm and began preparing tea a soon as she was in the kitchen making herself busy as an attempt to not show how nervous she was. Setting the tea and biscuits on the table Donna finally sat and began picking at his nail varnish, "I have something to tell you," she quivered.

"I take that," Wilfred smiled, "what is it love," he wondered aloud.

She bit her lip, taking a deep breath, "love," she echoed. "I'm pregnant with the Doctor's baby" Donna finally spoke.

"Congratulations," Wilf cheered, "I knew you two would make a great couple," he beamed hugging his granddaughter in celebration.

Donna pulled back, "no it isn't like that. We aren't a couple," she protested.

"Could have fooled me," he noted. "If you can't see that you love each other then you are blinder than a bat," he told her.

She picked at her nail again not wanting to meet his eyes, "I can't love him Gramps, I just can't," she sobbed.

"Why not love," Wilf wondered aloud suddenly confused.

He leaned over placing an arm on Donna's back trying to comfort her, "he doesn't love me," she sniffed.

"Oh love if that's true he's the stupidest man on Earth," he told her hugging her tight.

Shaking her head at her Gramps' insult to the Doctor, Donna wiped the tears away, "I'm a right mess and he's putting up with me and I don't know why. I keep wondering when he's going to leave me here for good Gramps but worst of all I don't know how to tell Mum. How do I tell her that I was impregnated in a lab by aliens and am having a half alien child," she bawled.

"You don't. We both know she'd never handle it," he argued. "You tell her you're engaged," he suggested.

"But gramps I'll never hear the end of it. She'll go on and on about how loose I am," she cringed.

Wilfred hugged his granddaughter close, "if she does, tell your mum that you love him and that you expect her to understand since she was in the same predicament when she married your dad," he explained.

Donna couldn't believe her ears, "what," she gasped meeting Wilfred's shining eyes.

He patted his granddaughter's leg, "let's just say it's a family tradition ad your mum wasn't the first," he chuckled. "We know what it's like to be in love, even if you didn't have this baby the way you thought you would. I know how she's always put you down for not being married and giving things away and I'm not excusing that," he cautioned, "but it's only because she wanted more for you than she had. She loves you Donna and she wishes she would have been able to give you a better life, been able to go to school and not just be a stay at home mum," he revealed.

"But why haven't you said before," Donna questioned.

He took a sip of tea, leaning back in the chair, "it wasn't my place. It still isn't but look at how happy your gran and I were, or your parents were together, you could have that too, with the Doctor," he tried to convince her. Just then they heard a car pull up, "why don't you make a cup for your mum and have a chat," he hinted getting up and wandering upstairs.


	20. Chapter 20

Donna quickly hopped up dumping the unfinished tea in the sink and pouring her mum a fresh cup. She added a dash of milk and two sugars, just like Sylvia always loved. "Look who the cat dragged in," Sylvia shot upon seeing her daughter.

"I thought you might like some tea," Donna offered setting it down at the table.

Sylvia looked over her daughter, "why? What'd you do now," she questioned wearily.

Sitting at the table Donna played with her own cup, "I need to talk to you," she paused, "can you have a seat," Donna begged. She could feel the fear welling within her.

She sunk in the seat taking the cup that Donna poured for her, "you're pregnant," Sylvia sighed.

"How did you know," Donna gasped shocked that her mum knew.

Sylvia smiled, "I remember making my mum tea just the way she liked it and sitting at the table after school waiting for her to come home. I must have practiced what I was going to say a hundred times," she laughed at her younger self allowing silence to linger. "Do you love him," she finally asked.

"I think so," she said honestly, "I mean I can't imagine my life without him and I don't want to," Donna explained playing with the gold band on her finger.

Her mum spied it too, "you're engaged too then," she questioned.

"No, I don't, it's complicated. I've been wearing this since the first day I met him. Mum, I know he'd never let anything bad happen to me or the baby," she proclaimed.

Sylvia reached out taking her daughter's hand, "promise me you'll only marry him if you love him, you really love him. I loved your father, I still do but I don't want to see you married to someone you don't love. I know I go on about how you need to get married but it's because you seem so sad. I just want you to be happy and your dad made me happy, more so than anyone else ever could," she announced.

Donna swallowed as tears began to escape, "why couldn't you just say that? All this time? Why couldn't you tell me you wanted me to be happy rather than berate me and make me feel like I had to grab up the first decent man," she complained.

The two sat there in silence, "I don't know. There are many things I would have done different raising you but I can't go back. I thought if I was hard on you that you wouldn't make the same mistakes I did."

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Sylvia stood to get it, "hello Sylvia. Is Donna here," the Doctor queried.

"What are you doing here," Sylvia shot blocking his way from entering the house.

The Doctor looked like he had been through hell and back. For all Donna knew he had been, "are you okay," Donna worried rushing to him.

"Yeah, fine, how are you? You really shouldn't have gone off like that," he scolded.

"I didn't mean to. It wasn't," Donna paused looking over her shoulder at her mum who was standing there glaring at the Doctor. "We'll talk later," she muttered so only he could hear.

Donna turned to her mum worrying her lip, "you remember the Doctor," she theorized aloud.

"You bet I do. I told you to stay away from him, all he does is cause trouble," Sylvia growled.

Reaching down Donna grabbed his hand, interlacing their fingers, "no mum, you have it all wrong. The Doctor doesn't cause problems, he solves them," she offered.

Sylvia uncrossed her arms realizing what Donna was about to say, "he's the father? He's the one you love," she pushed.

Blushing bright red Donna looked down refusing to meet either of their eyes. She nodded, "he's the father," she admitted refusing to acknowledge what else her mother had said.

She flinched as Sylvia walked towards them, "if you hurt her I will make you suffer the most intense pain your worst nightmares wouldn't dare dream up," she threatened.

The Doctor backed up cautiously, "I wouldn't ever," he stuttered.

"Until that day, welcome to the family," she finished.

Donna couldn't believe how different things had gone this time than the last. The Doctor squeezed her hand tightly, "we need to talk," he clucked.

"I know," she affirmed, "mum, we're going to go for a little walk. Do you want me to pick up something for tea," Donna questioned.

Sylvia smiled, "that isn't necessary Donna, I can make something," she replied.

"I know but I want to show the Doctor where I grew up," Donna lied.

"No, just make sure you're back by half past," Sylvia ordered wishing them goodbye.

Donna as confused enough by the way Sylvia was acting, let alone knowing what was about to come. She refused to look at the Doctor worried by the silence strengthening between them as they walked toward the TARDIS. "I told you we couldn't go back in time," he ranted, "but you didn't listen. Do you know how many times I've been by your house trying to find you here," he roared.

"I didn't," she began to protest but the Doctor cut her off.

"Donna I expected more from you. We can't go around doing whatever we please with time. There are fixed points that we cannot change and every time the TARDIS lands we create new fixed points," he warned.

She stood there quietly letting him continue. Why she didn't know, it wasn't her fault after all. When the TARDIS hummed the Doctor to look up. It startled him enough that he forgot where he was and his mouth dropped open, "you were trying to tell me you didn't take her weren't you," he said now the one not wanting to meet her eyes.

"Mhmm," she nodded.

He tugged on his ear, "I just thought," the Doctor trailed off.

"I know. I wasn't going to but it already happened and mum is okay with it. Did you see how she accepted you? I don't understand what's so different but it is. Maybe it's for the best," she shrugged hoping he wouldn't be too angry.

The Doctor shoved his hand through his hair, "I was so concerned about the time lines I didn't even begin to think, how are you? And the baby. When was the last time you saw me," he rambled.

"Um, an hour ago," Donna guessed seeing the Doctor's shoulders sink. "What's wrong? How long has it been for you," she asked worrying.

He forced a smile on his face, "not long," he answered contrite.

"Doctor," she gently pushed reaching out and cupping his cheek, "how long has it been," Donna questioned needing to know.

Shoving his hands into his pockets he looked around as if hoping a cyberman had magically appeared and was about to attack rather than tell the truth. Unfortunately for him no such luck was delivered, "six weeks," he finally answered.

"Six weeks? You've been hanging around the house for six weeks trying to find me," she squeaked.

He nodded, "until I saw the TARDIS outside. Jack's been helping," the Doctor revealed pointing to a black suv parked on the street.

Looking over Donna peered a man inside, "ooh," she commented without thinking making the Doctor swallow hard.

"Are you sure you're both okay," he asked reaching his hand out toward her stomach. He paused hovering over it, "maybe I should scan you just in case," the Doctor suggested reaching for his sonic.

"I should be the one asking you that," she protested. Donna bit her lip, she had an overwhelming urge to hug him.

Deciding to give in she opened her arms wrapping them around him, "what's that for," the Doctor beamed.

"I missed you, even if it's only been an hour," she blushed even if that was partially the truth but Donna knew that if she missed him after an hour he had have missed the companionship. Even if he was with Jack, she knew enough to remember how the Doctor certainly was on guard trying to play off Jack's advances for the last few weeks. And this marked twice that the Doctor had spent time apart from his child waiting to find them. "Now, why don't you introduce me to the famous captain Jack," she winked.

"We've got your Mum making dinner," he hummed, "I'd rather not be late," the Doctor urged scratching the back of his neck.

Donna rolled her eyes, "I think you're worried about how captivating he can be," she scoffed. "Trust me sunshine if I can resist your charm I can certainly resist his," she paused, "even if he is a hell of a lot better looking," she giggled walking over towards the car.


	21. Chapter 21

"Donna don't," the Doctor shouted running after her, "we should get some sort of desert for tea," he suggested trying to prevent her meeting Jack.

She spun around as his hand encircled her wrist, "what are you so worried about," Donna asked.

"We need to make sure the baby is okay," he cautioned.

Smiling Donna shook her head, "Doctor, what's this really about," she questioned. "I promise I won't fall madly in love with him and run off with your child inside me," she joked. Although, the Doctor had no idea how truthful that was.

"I, um, Donna, he, um," the Doctor stuttered. "Go on then," he sighed taking her hand as they crossed the street over to the Torchwood vehicle. The door opened as they arrived, "Donna this is Jack," he introduced the two. She smiled holding out her hand but the wave of nausea bounded through her. Donna's knees buckled as the Doctor grabbed her waist to hold her upright, "what's wrong," he panicked.

Donna clutched his arms, "I feel, I'm going to be sick," she choked out keeling over as she began to lose her insides.

Stepping quickly back Jack created space between the three of them allowing Donna air. The Doctor pulled her hair back from her face so the vomit didn't mix with it, "let's get you in the TARDIS," he suggested.

"I swear to God if you did this so I made a bad impression on Jack I will murder you," Donna spat.

Jack stayed where he was, "I think it's my fault," he noted, "time lords aren't fond of us who ruin time lines," he explained.

"What is he on about," Donna panted feeling the cold sweat that had broken out on her skin.

The Doctor wrapped his arms around her, "I'll explain inside," he promised. "Thanks Jack, I'll be in touch," he said.

"You better be," he ensured getting into his car.

As he was helping her toward the TARDIS Donna began to feel better and needed to rely on the Doctor less, "what was that," she questioned, "I feel better now that I'm not by him," Donna asked quizzically.

"Jack is different than us, he never dies," the Doctor explained.

Donna stood up leaning against the TARDIS, "how is that so different from you," she wondered aloud.

"He was human and Rose did something to save him. She made it so he couldn't die. By now he's been alive longer than I have," he revealed.

She listened, letting what he said sink in but still didn't understand, "and that affects me how," Donna pondered.

"When I look at him he's wrong. The time lines they float around him, like he's a disease, it's painful but I've learned to cope. For the baby, this is the first time and there was no protection or warning," the Doctor told her.

"He made the baby sick and thus made me sick," Donna clarified.

"Yep," the Doctor popped. Donna reached up and smacked his arm, what was that for," he squeaked rubbing the injured area.

She shook her head, "you don't need to sound so happy about that you dunce," Donna said rolling her eyes.

The Doctor sheepishly bit his lip staring at the ground, "we should get something for tea," he hinted changing the subject.

Donna rolled her eyes, "you're awfully happy about all this domesticity," she giggled.

"Well, even if I do have to be related to Sylvia Noble I get to be related to Wilfred Mott," the Doctor chirped.

"Related," Donna pushed.

He took her hand ignoring the question, "what about cake? Cake is lovely. Chocolate cake or vanilla or possibly rum? Although it would be best to know what Sylvia is cooking," he prattled pulling her down the street.

"Doctor," she called pulling back on her hand, "what do you mean related," Donna asked again.

He looked down at the gold band on her finger, "well she thinks we're engaged I imagine its only time until she pushes for a wedding to plan," the Doctor explained.

"So, we're just supposed to get married because my Mum wants to plan a wedding," she shrieked.

"No," the Doctor hurriedly answered weary of an incoming hit, "I didn't mean it like that. I mean, um, there are worse things than being married to you," he smiled.

Donna pulled her hand back, "worse things than being married to me? I know that we're lying to my mum but this isn't some sort of game," she argued.

"Everyone already thinks we're married," the Doctor offered.

"That is not a reason to get married," Donna shouted. "I don't want our child to one day ask me why we got married or how daddy proposed and be put in a position where I have to say well, one day dad said we already lied to your mum or everyone thought that we were married anyways. I'm not going to marry you just because it's convenient," she ranted.

The Doctor kicked a pebble with his converse, "I never asked you to marry me," he corrected.

"Oi, not the point sunshine," she shot. "I'm not just going to end my life because I'm some ruined woman who was forced into a pregnancy," she growled.

He met her eyes, "you are not being forced into this pregnancy. You have a choice, a closing one but a choice. No one is forcing you to have this baby," he harshly whispered.

"You know very well even if I did you'd never be able to look at me," she pause, "hell, I wouldn't be able to live with myself either," Donna panted feeling tears coming on. "I didn't mean it like that. I wouldn't," her voice quivered cutting out, "I would never. I just meant, you know it's not how I imagined it," she insisted.

"You imagined us," the Doctor marveled.

Donna's eyes widened, "no," she loudly exclaimed. "I mean I never imagined having a child like this, not that I ever thought about you and me, like that, no, never," she shook insistently.

"Oh," he sighed, "we should get that desert," he said solemnly, "and maybe some flowers too. Wouldn't want to get on the bad side of Sylvia Noble. I've seen how disastrously that can be," he mumbled walking briskly to the corner store.

She watched him scurry off and if Donna hadn't known better she would have said he was upset that she didn't think of him in that way. Aliens could sure be confusing, thankfully she didn't have to worry about his emotions getting in the way of their relationship to complicate things. It would be bad enough hiding her own for the next eighteen years.


	22. Chapter 22

Donna quickly closed the distance between her and the Doctor taking his hand and resting her head on his shoulder, "I appreciate all of this, I really do but you know you don't have to pretend to be someone you aren't for my Mum's sake," she clarified. Shrugging he continued his pace forcing Donna to have quicker than normal strides. However, he said nothing, just continued to look straight ahead down the street, "really, I want her to like you but I want her to like you for who you are," Donna continued.

"Why don't we just tell her I'm a time traveling alien who is 903 years old," he hissed.

Biting her lip, she tugged on his arm, "we could," she agreed making the Doctor stop in his tracks appalled. "Be honest with her about the whole situation I mean. Tell her about Lance and what we do and how," Donna paused looking down at her stomach, "how the baby came to be," she finished.

"You think that would make Sylvia Noble like me more," the Doctor countered.

"I think we should be honest. Because when we tried to lie it all turned to rubbish," she offered. Donna swung her hand still intertwined with the Doctor's, "I'm sure she would rather that." "I would rather that. I don't want to lie anymore, I don't want to raise," her voice trailed off as Donna took a deep breath, "our child," she said louder than she intended still getting used to the idea, "to have to lie when we visit my Mum."

The Doctor blinked, "visit your Mum," he echoed as if that hadn't dawned on him yet.

Smiling she nodded, "yeah you dumbo, that's what families do. You know holidays and all that," she giggled.

It was that moment that she saw a look on the Doctor's face that she had never seen before, "holidays," he echoed again.

"Are you okay," Donna asked noticing his paler than typical skin tone. He nodded but his eyes weren't focused, they were glazed over. If Donna hadn't known better she'd think it was Dad shock but they've been here, done that before. It dawned on her, his family, he was thinking of his family, "Doctor," she called brushing her thumb over his fingers.

He shook his head, like he was trying to force bad memories from his mind and came back to the present, "I'm always alright," he stated starting to turn.

She knew that lie well, too well. "No, you're not," Donna argued not letting go of his hand and forcing him to stay put, "I know you better than that," she protested.

"Donna, I'm fine," he promised beginning to walk again.

Squeezing his hand Donna refused to let the Doctor run, "if this is too much," she began.

"It isn't," the Doctor hushed her.

Reaching up with her free hand Donna cupped his cheek, "it's a lot to take in at once. I'm sorry I assumed," she trailed off. "I don't know everything you've gone through but I promised you before and I'll promise you again. I'll help you," she paused taking his hand and bring it to her stomach, "we both will," Donna echoed the words the words she promised him on Messaline.

He allowed his hand to rest there momentarily, "I want this to be my second chance," he declared. "I don't want to ruin this but everything turns to rubbish, everything I love is sacrificed," the Doctor frowned. "It's only a matter of time before I have to choose and I don't know that I can anymore," his voice broke betraying his face.

Donna scooted closer to him wrapping her arms around his waist, "I trust you completely. I know you will always do what is right Doctor. That's what you do," she smiled.

Freezing in her embrace the Doctor nodded, "that's what I'm afraid of. The right thing," he mumbled. "Every time I do the right thing someone suffers," he confessed his inner turmoil.

"That's what I love about you," Donna rolled her eyes. "Wait, not love, like, well, you know what I mean," she stuttered. Seeing his smile Donna couldn't help but blush, "come off it," she sighed. "We better get that cake Donna suggested feeling extremely self-conscious of their close proximity and deep conversation.

The Doctor beamed brightly, "cake, I love cake. Especially those tiny ones with the edible silver balls, you have to love a universe that thinks to put silver balls on cake," he prattled on.

"You do know those aren't edible," Donna clarified.

"Nonsense," he rebuked her, "why would they put something nonedible on a cake meant for eating?"

Tightening her grip on his hand Donna drummed her fingers on his palm, "it's for decoration," she explained.

"Then it has to be edible," the Doctor insisted.

Pausing she met his eye, "oi and when was the last time you made cake?"

He stood there mentally calculating, "I'm sure one of my regenerations has," he thought aloud.

"Doctor what is a regeneration exactly," she softly asked as the resumed walking but at a much slower pace.

Anyone watching them from the outside would easily mistake them for a couple, "well," the Doctor started tugging on the back of his neck, "you know how I am so very old."

"903, get on with it," she laughed.

"When my body gets old or something happens to it, instead of dying I regenerate. It's an awful lot like dying. I change, everything about me does and I come out sort of new," he explained. "But I'm always the same man with the same memories," the Doctor quickly added.

Donna tried to wrap her mind around what he was telling her. "Does it hurt," she finally asked as they approached the corner shop.

"When it happens naturally, no. But, sometimes you can do something to counteract the typical regeneration pattern and well then it can be pretty painful," the Doctor continued.

She stopped to meet his eyes, "does it hurt, when you regenerate," she whispered so that those passing by didn't hear. He failed to return her gaze, looking off in the distance, "Doctor," she said softly guiding his eyes to hers gently by his chin, "please I need to know," Donna begged.

"Really? Why," he pushed.

"I need to know what you go through, what it's like," she begged but that was putting it mildly. It pained Donna greatly to think of the Doctor dying, or regenerating while all alone and in pain. So much that she wanted to cry just at the possibility.

Forcing a smile on his face, the Doctor briefly met her eyes, "no, I feel nothing," he promised her so they could go buy cake.


	23. Chapter 23

Arriving back at the house Donna was surprised by the feast her Mum had prepared. There were pork pies, toad in the hole and roasted vegetables. Wilf and Sylvia were both in the kitchen and the Doctor and Dona walked in just in time to see her Mum beat away her ramps hand from trying to sneak a pork pie. "You're back," Wilfred cheered seeing the two of them as Donna had announced their presence by giggling.

"What is all this," Donna inquired at the food before her.

Sylvia turned wiping her hands on her apron, "it isn't every day your daughter turns up pregnant and in love," she reminded them.

She could feel her cheeks burn red, there was that pesky L word again, "Mum," Donna chided feeling the Doctor pressed closely against her.

"What," Sylvia squealed confused by her daughter's strange behavior.

The Doctor pushed past her, holding his hands out, "we brought cake," he offered.

Donna watched as her Gramps quickly grabbed it and sliced the cake before her Mum had a chance to prevent the situation from going down. "Go have a look at that box," Sylvia instructed Donna motioning to the table.

Before her Donna could see a dusty box that she hadn't seen before, "what is it," she asked walking over to it.

"Shush and have a look," Sylvia encouraged giving her Dad a wink.

Brushing the dust off Donna flipped one of the four sides up to look inside, "baby clothes," she questioned confused.

"Not just any baby clothes," Sylvia answered, "your baby items," she explained.

Feeling her heart leap Donna had no idea that her Mum even had these things let alone that she would one day be able to pass them on, "oh Mum," Donna cried rushing over and embracing Sylvia.

"I'll have none of that, its tradition. Some of that was from when I was a child. It's right that it'll be passed down," she beamed.

Wiping tears from her eyes Donna walked back over to the box and began to unpack it. There were dresses, her rattle, a christening outfit she wore and her favorite stuffed animal, "Mr Binks," she recalled holding the frayed bear up, "I used to take him everywhere," she smiled.

"Tried to take him to your first day in kindergarten. When the teacher made Donna put him in her rucksack she ran all the way home crying," Wilfred chuckled.

The Doctor came up beside her, "I'd have loved to see you as a child," he laughed.

"There's still time," Donna winked meeting her Gramp's eyes briefly.

Sylvia turned to face them, "I have a whole host of baby books in the bookcase," she said amused.

"No," Donna fretted realizing that the Doctor could actually see some of her more embarrassing moments rather soon.

Beaming brightly the Doctor nodded, "I would love to see them," he nodded.

"After tea, can walk you through them," Sylvia acknowledged.

Donna nudged the Doctor, "that isn't fair," she whispered, "you don't have any baby books," she glared.

He smiled, "time traveler," the Doctor reminded her sparking Donna's interest.

"I was hoping the Doctor might like to come up and show me the stars," Wilfred noted, "I've got a new telescope," he requested.

This certainly sparked the Doctor's interest, "I would be delighted to Wilfred," he enthusiastically agreed.

"Donna, why don't you clear the table off and you can finish going through that later," her mum suggested.

Beginning to pick up the box Donna was utterly flabbergasted when the Doctor brushed against her stomach taking it from her, "no, no, no, don't do that, let me," he said practically tripping over himself to prevent her from picking it up.

"I'm not going to break you know," she shot glaring at him.

He passed meeting her gaze, "I know. I want to," he proclaimed. If the Doctor was going to be this helpful in the next few months she was going to be rather annoyed by the time the baby arrived. In fact, he might not be alive to see the birth. Donna let him continue to move the boxes as she grabbed plates instead, setting the table. She couldn't help but watch her mum and gramps and think back to the last time they all were this happy. It certainly was before her dad passed, before his cancer diagnosis. The Doctor came up behind her placing his hand on the small of her back and dipping in by her ear, "are you okay," his voice ghosted as his breath tickled her neck.

Sniffing she nodded, "yeah," she promised licking her lips.

"Why are you crying," the Doctor worried taking the plates that were shaking in her hands from her and setting them down.

Her lip quivered unable to restrain itself, "look at mum, she's happy, properly happy. And Gramps," she simpered.

The Doctor gulped causing his adams's apple to bob wildly, "are you happy," he tested.

Donna nodded, "yea, I really am. Who would have thought it huh," she sniffed hugging the Doctor. He wrapped his arms protectively around her, "thank you," she mumbled into his chest, "thank you for doing this."

Resting his chin on her head the Doctor smiled, "no, Donna, thank you for giving me a family again," he paused, "I forgot how much I missed it."

"Will you two stop mucking about and set this table," Sylvia chided seeing the two embracing.

Pulling back, too soon for the Doctor if his frown was any judgment, she wiped away her tears, "yes ma'am," Donna agreed picking the rest of the plates up and setting them out. She would never in a million years imagine that her mum could ever be happy without her dad in her life. But, the baby, whether a consequence or not, had given her mum hope. And by golly, the TARDIS sure knew what she was doing by forcing Donna back in time, even if she did keep her spaceman from Donna too long for his own comfort.


	24. Chapter 24

This family dinner was the happiest she had suffered through in a long time. Well, suffered wasn't the best word since their dinner was full of laughter. Instead of danger of someone storming off during the meal the only danger was of someone choking because they couldn't stop laughing. Throughout dinner Donna couldn't stop watching the Doctor. It wasn't that he was acting particularly unusually necessarily but he was genuinely happy. His dimples were in full force and the smile across his face never left the entire time. Just like his arm never left her ether, not once, the entire time.

It wasn't until it was dark outside that they realized how long they had actually been there, "help me clean," Sylvia suggested looking at Donna.

The Doctor stood before her as if to assist her out of the chair when Donna rolled her eyes at him, "how many times do I have to tell you I'm not an invalid," she chided.

"Let him help, he'll tire of it soon enough," Donna's mum laughed.

Smiling the Doctor raised his eye brow as if her mum had proved him right. Donna just rolled her eyes, "that's what I'm afraid of," she confessed taking plates from the table, "why don't you two go stargazing and I'll bring up some cocoa when we're done cleaning," Donna suggested.

To his credit the Doctor at least tried to hide his excitement when he paused long enough to pretend to want to help with the dishes, "I should help clean," he began.

Donna placed her hand on his chest, "it's okay, really," she smiled nodding to her gramps, "go on, you two have fun," she pushed.

Watching them scramble out of the house Donna shook her head, "he's like a giant kid," Sylvia mentioned.

"I know, soon there will be two around," she giggled grabbing the left overs and placing them in tupperware.

Sylvia began to wash the dishes, "he really loves you," she commented.

She almost dropped the pies putting them into the fridge, "what," Donna gulped.

"It's obvious how much he loves you," Sylvia continued, "you can see it in his eyes, the way he looks at you. You're the center of his world," she explained.

Leaning against the counter Donna folded her arms across her chest unbelieving of what her mum had just said, "no," she rebuked.

"That's a good thing," Sylvia maintained, "he loves you," she laughed seeing her daughter's suddenly pale completion. "He'll make a wonderful father," she continued.

Apparently the Doctor was a better actor than Donna was aware of, "are you all good in here," Donna gulped.

"Yeah, go on," smiled Sylvia.

Donna opened the cupboard reaching for a thermos, "I promised hot cocoa," she remembered taking the hot water from the kettle and mixing it with two packets inside. She grabbed a throw from the couch wrapping it around her as she wandered up to the allotment.

Wilf and the Doctor were sitting there staring up at the stars through his new telescope, "you could make a few adjustments to the scope and focuser to see similar to the hubble," he explained pulling out his sonic.

"Oi, are you trying to influence my gramps," Donna chided.

The Doctor smiled, "no, just help him see the stars better," he offered.

She pulled over a crate to take a seat handing the old man the cocoa, "just as you like it," Donna promised. "Is Venus out tonight," she questioned.

"It's the wrong time of the year for Venus," the Doctor admonished.

"Oh," she sighed wrapping the blanket tighter as the cool winter air beat against her skin.

Noticing her shiver the Doctor moved his own seat closer to hers and wrapped his arms around her, "I didn't mean," he began to apologize noticing his rudeness.

"No, its fine. You answered a question," she replied meeting his eyes. "You know you don't have to pretend in front of him," she whispered.

The Doctor looked over at Wilfred, "I'm not. I didn't want you to be cold. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," the Doctor rambled hastily moving away.

"He's trying to be a gentleman," Wilf scoffed obviously listening into their conversation.

Donna blushed, feeling the warmth spread across her face, "sorry but he's an alien," she laughed meeting the Doctor's eyes, "an old fashioned alien," she quipped pulling his hand back over. "Sorry," she mouthed settling against him.

"What would you think about coming up with us sometime," the Doctor inquired shocking both Donna and Wilfred.

She turned to face him, "really," she asked.

Wilf watched the two of them, "you don't need an old man like me tagging along," he dismissed the idea.

"Gramps it'd be wonderful to have you up, we could go to," Donna tried to think about a safe planet they could take her Gramps to. She looked to the Doctor for suggestions, "somewhere not too dangerous," she giggled realizing the hilariousness of that statement.

"The Medusa Cascade," he chirped as an answer, "I've been meaning to take Donna sometime. Or the lightening skies of Cotter Palluni's World.

Her blush extended up her cheeks as his words ghosted across her skin, "knowing you trouble would still find us," she laughed.

Pulling her closer the Doctor shook his head, "that's not true," he protested.

"I've heard that bit before," Donna let on lightly smacking him.

The Doctor pulled back looking at her, "you've got goose flesh," he suddenly realized placing a hand on her cheek, "Donna, you're freezing," he nagged standing up.

"I'm fine," Donna complained and his pandering.

Taking her hand he pulled her up into his arms, "no, inside for you," he ordered.

As angry as she was she couldn't stop smiling, "stop," she shushed him.

"I will once you get inside," he told her tugging her down the hill.

She turned to look at her gramps, "see you inside," she called as the Doctor pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her, "you know if I wasn't so tired I'd be slapping you silly," she explained yawning accidentally proving her point.

"Straight to bed for you," the Doctor commanded pushing her in through the door. "I'm serious," he said giving her his oncoming storm.

Rolling her eyes Donna swatted his hands away, "oi shut it," she warned waving her hand in front of his face and causing him to flinch even for a moment.

Faster than she new possible Donna had dressed down in to her night clothes and crawled into bed, with the Doctor relaxing next to her, "remind me why we are sleeping in my parent's house again," she laughed.

"Because your mum thinks I'm human," he answered.

"Clearly she knows nothing," Donna laughed, "you clearly are anything but, especially to keep me around," she mumbled feeling her sleep take her over.


	25. Chapter 25

Blinking her eyes open Donna was surprised to see the Doctor was lying beside her sound asleep. She had become accustom to waking with the Doctor by her side the past few days but waking while he was still sleeping, this was the first occurrence. She scooted closer to him remaining on her side and studied his relaxed features, his long lashes and the freckles that splashed across his face made him look so young, so innocent and free.

Reaching her hand out Donna cupped his cheek. She was shocked when he nudged into her palm and even began to smile. Reaching up she brushed a tiny bit of fringe from his forehead, oh how it always draped across trying to fall into his eyes. When the Doctor smiled again it was so bright that not only did both his dimples show but the wrinkle lines across his forehead puckered.

Donna traced the lines never having seen the Doctor so happy before. At one she was somewhere else. She was surrounded by fields of purple grass with a silver sun high in the sky. There was a creek and parked by the trees was the TARDIS. Running over to it Donna stalled seeing the Doctor sitting by the bank holding something. Tiptoeing closer she noticed a ginger haired woman sitting beside him. She could just see the bare feet of the woman before noticing that the Doctor's feet were also bare and his pant legs rolled up.

Rising the Doctor ran over to the creek grabbing a child from it and swinging it into the air. He was so happy, the way he laughed Donna had never seen before. It was only when the woman began giggling that Donna was startled, the laughter she heard sounded much like that of her own. Focusing on the woman Donna took in her beauty. Her long, flowing ginger hair mirrored that of the sun and the way her dress fit her was perfect in every aspect. This must be Rose she figured, surely he would be dreaming of her. Inching forward she watched as the Doctor dragged a young boy, who she assumed to be their son back up the bank into the loving arms of his other. Handing her the young boy the woman welcomed him with a towel to dry his hands and legs off from whatever nonsense he had gotten into. It was when she leaned up to kiss the Doctor that Donna realized the woman could almost be a twin to her.

"What the hell," she gasped forgetting her close proximity. Alarmed all three of them turned toward her. The shock on the Doctors face resembled that of embarrassment. Donna was about to apologize when she abruptly was back in her bed, facing the Doctor. He was strongly gripping her wrist holding it away from his face, "what was that," she asked searching his wild eyes.

Instead of answering the Doctor stood leaving her alone in the bed. No, this wasn't an option. This wasn't going to be how he got away from discussing things, "Doctor," she yelled running down the stairs after him, "what was that," she demanded grabbing his hand.

He turned tensing at her touch, "I don't, how," he stammered tightening his fist.

Scared Donna backed away, unsure of what was going through her mind. It was one of the few times the she found herself scared of him, "Doctor," she whispered worried that maybe he wasn't himself anymore.

Standing there before her he blinked meeting her gaze. She watched as his hard cold eyes turned soft melting into the familiar browns she had become so accustomed to. Wordlessly he pulled her to him hugging her as if his life depended on it, "let's tell her, let's tell your mum the truth," he insisted.

"What? Where is this coming from," she protested confused by what was going on.

The Doctor pulled back meeting her eyes, "you're right. We're going to have to tell her sometime. Donna I," his words paused as if fighting to come out. "You're the most important thing to me you and the baby and I," his voice faltered again.

"Tell me what," Sylvia interrupted.

Donna turned facing her mum as she interlaced her fingers with the Doctors, "are you sure," she asked meeting his eyes.

"If you are," the Doctor assured her.

Resting her head on his shoulder Donna offered her mum a warm smile, "I think you should sit down," she suggested.

"What's this about," she cautiously asked.

Worrying her lip Donna sat across from her mum on the couch pulling the Doctor down into the seat next to her, "remember when we met, how the trees exploded," she began.

"How could I forget," Sylvia scoffed.

"That was the day the Doctor and I met. I sort of ended up in his house," she explained.

Sylvia stared at the two of them, "ended up in his house," she questioned.

"Um," Donna looked up at the Doctor for help, "yeah, when I disappeared," she continued.

"I'm not from around here," the Doctor interrupted, "I'm from," he paused meeting Donna's eyes, "I'm from a different planet."

She leaned back in the chair, "you two trying to have my leg," laughed Sylvia as Wilf came down the stairs.

He took in the scene before him, "maybe I should come back later," he commented starting back up.

"No, Gramps, sit," Donna urged. "Um, we're telling mum about the Doctor, about the truth," she said meeting his eyes.

The old man sat down in another chair beside his daughter, "maybe you should shower her his space ship," he hinted.

"Not you too," Sylvia hushed him.

Donna looked over to the Doctor, "it did work with me," she offered.

"You also ran away and I had to save you from a mechanical Santa," he laughed.

Holding her hand out Donna gave him a wink, "hand me the stethoscope," she ordered.

The Doctor reached inside his inner pocket, handing it to her as Donna grabbed his hand pulling him up and over to her mum, "humans have one heart," Donna smiled pulling her mum up and urging her to put the stethoscope on, "I clearly have one heart," she explained putting the chest piece over where her heart should be. Removing the chest piece from herself Donna placed it on the Doctor allowing her mum to listen for a few moments before moving it over and revealing his second heart.

She watched as Sylvia's eyes widened, "how," she gasped. "This is some sort of sick joke," Sylvia accused.

"No," Donna corrected moving the chest piece to her stomach, "maybe this will make you believe," she suggested placing it over where their child's heart should be.

"Oh my God," Sylvia proclaimed. "You're an alien," she accosted pointing at the Doctor, "my grandchild is an alien," she said numbly. "Was Lance an alien," Sylvia questioned backing away from them.

Donna swallowed hard, "no," she responded.

"He just worked for one, tried to feed Donna to them. Rather nasty lot called the Racknoss, they eat everything in sight," the Doctor rambled.

Sylvia collapsed in the chair, "that's what really happened? All this time and you didn't tell me?"

"How was I supposed to mum? Oh, by the way my fiancé didn't leave me he just dosed me with huon particles and tried to feed me to an alien while another alien saved me? Oh and also now I'm searching for him because I mistakenly turned him down when he offered for me to travel with him," she spat.

She sat there looking at her father, "you knew," pushed.

"I had met him before," Wilfred admitted.

"Wait, what," Donna blurted, "you two knew each other? Why didn't you tell me," she complained.

Wilfred shrugged his shoulders, "I didn't know until that thing with the cars. You were busy," he explained.

Donna smacked at the Doctor, "and what's your excuse," she demanded.

"I, I, I thought you knew," he sputtered. "We only briefly saw each other, once. It's not like we were best buddies," he offered.

Worrying her lip Donna took in the two of them before her, "when," she questioned.

"The night of the Titanic," the Doctor explained.

"Last Christmas," Wilf answered.

Sylvia threw up her hands, "so everyone knew he was a flipping alien but me," she sighed. "Anything else you care to enlighten me on?"

Donna took the Doctor's hand in hers, "we're not a couple," Donna confessed, "not in the slightest. We're not engaged. We aren't like that," she blurted.

"Then how are you pregnant," Sylvia yelped having hit her roof.

The Doctor tugged on his neck before ruffling his hair, "are you sure you want to do this," he whispered to Donna.

"Yes," she shushed him, "aliens. We didn't procreate in the usual manner, it was more engineered. And mum I've thought about it and I'm not getting rid of it and I don't care what anyone says this baby it's mine and it's his and we're having this child and going to raise it," Donna divulged taking a deep breath.

Standing up Sylvia shook her head, "you lied to me. You all did," she said disappointed leaving them in the living room.

Going to follow her Donna stood feeling the Doctor tug on her hand, "let me," he hinted.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," she told him.

Wilf sat forward in his seat, "let him," he urged his granddaughter.

Donna nodded allowing the Doctor to go. She sat back crossing her legs, "if this turns out bad I'm blaming you old man," she winked.


	26. Chapter 26

Wilfred stood walking over to his granddaughter, "keep an old man company on a walk," he suggested reaching his hand out.

"It's freezing outside," she protested trying to listen in to the words being exchanged between her mum and the Doctor.

He bent down taking her hand, "come on," he said urging her to go with him.

Begrudgingly Donna stood and pulled on her coat, "you sure she won't skin him," she joked.

"He can hold his own," Wilf promised.

"You seem awfully sure of that old man," Donna laughed taking his arm as he chuckled in response.

Walking out in the cold morning Donna could see their hot breaths against freezing air, "you love him," he said calling her out.

"We've been through this, I already told you I do. I wish I didn't Gramps. I'd do anything not to love him," she sighed.

"Do you think that the Doctor could be in love with you too," he asked.

Donna burst into laughter, "no," she scoffed. "He still loves Rose. I could never compare to her. Young and blonde and everything any man could want," she explained.

"I seem to recall his confession that he's not a man," Wilf reminded her.

She patted the old man's arm, "all blokes are alike. I'm not the kind you marry. I'm his best friend. It's okay gramps, really it is. I mean that way no one can get hurt. Having a child with your best friend isn't the worst thing in the world," she promised.

"I think you might be wrong about him," pushed Wilfred taking the opportunity to sit on the park bench.

Sitting beside him she rested her head on his shoulder, "do you think Dad would have liked him? Do you think," she paused unsure she wanted the answer, "would he be proud? I mean I gave my life up," Donna started.

"Nonsense," he admonished. "Your dad would be so proud of you. What have you given up? Nothing. You are out there experiencing things I could only dream of," he exclaimed. "And now you're going to be a mum, a great mum. We both know that," he promised. She sat there listening to him, "you found the man you were looking for. My dear that's more than a lot can say," Wilfred encouraged.

Her tears betrayed Donna's outward wall, "I have to be careful Gramps, I can't let my emotions get in the way of our friendship, of our child. He's this baby's father first and foremost," she declared.

"You should ask him," Wilfred urged, "ask him what he wants," he hinted.

She leaned against the bench, "Gramps, I'm not going to ask him. It's of no consequence," she admonished.

"Ask me what," the Doctor chirped coming up behind them and sitting next to Donna. He looked at the two of them expecting an answer.

Donna's mouth dropped open, "well first off how the hell did you escape alive," she laughed.

"I took care of it," the Doctor assured her.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "how," Donna pushed.

Leaning in close the Doctor met her eyes, "there are several things you have yet to learn about me miss Noble. One being that mums love me," he winked.

"Well, now I know something's wrong. What'd you do use telepathy," Donna cackled.

The Doctor's face fell, "hey now. It went very well. In fact, she sent me to find you two. She's making pancakes. I put in a good word for banana but I'm not sure she was too fond of that," he rambled.

Rolling her eyes at his dorkiness Donna couldn't help but admire how cute the Doctor was acting before her. "We better not keep her waiting then," she worried standing and helping her Gramps up. "Come on you old man," Donna said reaching her hand out to the Doctor.

"Hey," he protested, "I may be 903 but this body isn't," he objected to her word usage.

"903," Wilfred gasped.

Donna had forgotten that he was there momentarily, "there is still so much you have to learn Gramps," she beamed walking between the two of them.

The Doctor wrapped his arm around Donna, "so you say when you have only just begun to learn," he corrected her.

She bit her lip resting her head on his shoulder as the three walked back, "what did you say to her," Donna pushed again.

"Your mum and I have more things in common than you realize," the Doctor explained. "I just appealed to those," he continued.

She tilted her head up to eye him, "I don't believe you," Donna accused, "something smells fishy here."

"Did you ever think that your mum could just be happy that you are with someone who cares for you and that you're happy," Wilfed asked.

Donna pondered the thought for a moment, "no. That's not it," she dismissed turning her attention back to the Doctor. "What did you tell her? Does she know everything?"

"If you must know, yes. She knows what we do. Sylvia might want to talk to you about it. She was really worried although I assured her you were safe and never in danger," he said.

Unable to hold the cackle in her throat Donna burst out laughing, "clearly you've kept much from her about our adventures. She has no idea," Donna snorted.

"Donna," he whined, "I can't explain everything in five minutes," the Doctor rebuked as she gave him a shove.

They stepped into the most miraculous smelling house. One Donna hadn't thought existed since her childhood, "Donna come and help me mash these bananas. The Doctor said you've been craving them madly," she called from the kitchen.

Realizing how the Doctor finagled his favorite Donna gave him another shove as the Doctor gave her a small one back, "I can't believe you," she growled under her breath.

Offering her a extra big smile the Doctor leaned beside her ear, "you wouldn't know what to do without me," he warned as she went to help her mum.

"Actually I haven't had any cravings yet. He has a thing for bananas so I imagine that the baby might," she sighed unpeeling two and beginning to mash them with a fork.

Sylvia gave her a sideways glance, "as long as you're healthy and don't start craving brains," she warned.

"I'm not a zombie mum," Donna protested laughing at the insanity of Sylvia's comment, "it's not like I'm going to feast on hearts or drink blood. We're not vampires. He's an alien who has a thing for bananas, likes to lick things, two hearts and can hold his breath for insane amounts of time," she explained.

She turned to face her daughter, "lick things," Sylvia inquired.

"His senses are superior to us humans," Donna began, "he's constantly tasting things whether it be slime or the air or smelling odd things," she paused meeting her mum's eyes. "He actually gains information from them. One sniff and he knew we were in 1920," Donna exclaimed.

Standing there Sylvia opened and closed her mouth a few times unsure what to say. She turned down the burner peeking into the living room and moving closer to Donna, "what you said about loving him that wasn't a lie was it," she whispered keeping a view on the two resident men.

Donna didn't want to confess it, but she knew her mom had her already. Whether or not she wanted to admit it Sylvia knew how to read her some of the time, well, a lot of the time. "I wish it wasn't," she sunk.

She was surprised to feel her mum's arms around her. Donna was so surprised by the embrace that thee tender moment brought on a wealth of emotion, "I'm so scared mum," she confessed. "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to him or the baby. I just want to wrap my arms around my stomach and wait the next six months praying everything will be alright," she sobbed.

"Six months," Sylvia pushed, "I thought the Doctor said you were only a few weeks in."

Wiping her eyes Donna looked up, "I am. But the pregnancy is complicated because of everything they did. I'm progressing faster than I should be. The Doctor said it'll be fine. He's taking god care of us," Donna promised.

"I have no doubt that he'll take good care of you," she affirmed hugging her daughter again. "You know you are welcome here any time, the both of you and the baby. I know you love traveling with him. I can tell. I'm sorry I thought it was," Sylvia trailed off not wanting to admit her past transgressions. "This is your home," she declared looking up and seeing the Doctor, "I want you to think of it as all of your homes," she said making sure the Doctor took note.

"Thank you Sylvia," he said. "Is everything alright in here," the Doctor asked seeing Donna's tears.

She wiped more away from her eyes, "hormones," Donna lied, "you better get used to it spaceman. Plenty more where these came from," she laughed.

The Doctor walked over wrapping his arms around Donna, "you don't have to try to hide them from me," he told her.

Donna relaxed into his touch, "I'll try not to spaceman," she sighed standing up and handing Sylvia the mashed plate of fruit. "I was thinking after breakfast we could go somewhere," Donna hinted.

"You want to leave so soon," protested Sylvia.

"We'll be back. I promise we'll visit soon," Donna ensured meeting the Doctor's eyes. He looked frantic, "right," Donna asked.

He stood there shoving his hands in his pocket, "we could stay here for the day," the Doctor suggested.

"But you haven't been on the TARDIS in weeks," she worried confused by his sudden love for her family.

The Doctor tugged on his ear nervously rocking on his heels, "Donna I think, um, maybe we should take a break," he began.

"Take a break from traveling? Are you insane," she spat ready to wring his neck.

Donna closed the gap between them, "if you think that I'm going to stop traveling just because I'm pregnant or because one bad thing happened," she warned.

"It's not that," the Doctor dismissed. "I don't know what different atmospheres can do to you or the baby," he lied.

Thinking about his answer Donna relaxed for a moment, "the atmosphere. You said it would protect me. Why wouldn't it protect the baby just like it does you?"

"I, um," he stuttered unsure what to say.

"You're lying," Donna realized, "why don't you want me to travel with you," she yelled.

Sylvia watched exchange, "now Donna don't get upset it's not good for the baby," she reminded her daughter.

"No, but either is lying to me," Donna threatened. "Why don't you want me to travel," she pushed.

Fear coursed through his body as his adam's apple bobbed wildly with his desperate swallow, "it isn't that I don't want you to travel," he began. "I think it would be safer if you didn't."

"Screw safe. Safe wouldn't have gone with you to HC Clemments. Safe wouldn't have tracked you down at Adipose. Safe wouldn't have gotten in the TARDIS. Safe wouldn't have led to this baby," Donna argued.

It was the worst blow she could give him but it was true, "I don't want something bad to happen to you two," his voice quaked.

"Then we go places you know you can protect us but we don't stop traveling. I'm not going to bring a child into the world where we pretend not to have this amazing life. Doctor I wouldn't give it up for anything in the world and the fact that you want to deprive your child of it. I don't know how you could," she shook.

"Um, breakfast is ready," Sylvia interrupted.

Donna glared at the Doctor, "this conversation isn't over," she told him grabbing the plate of pancakes and setting them on the table.


	27. Chapter 27

That breakfast had been the tensest one yet. Even more than when Sylvia had thought that the Doctor and she were married and wanted them not to be together. She didn't speak one word to the Doctor during the entire meal or while going through the boxes of baby stuff. Donna didn't even let him help her carry them to the TARDIS and made sure not to leave the TARDIS after he was aboard. The ship hummed lightly while she was in her room glancing over all the items, "where am I going to put this," she sighed looking around.

The TARDIS gave a comforting hum but Donna didn't understand the tried and true ship, "there is so much we will need for the baby, a crib, toys, clothes." Clothes. Donna hadn't even thought of that. Would the baby continue to grow faster like her pregnancy or would he or she normalize. Normalize? Become normal? Nothing about this baby would be normal would it.

There was a knock on her door, "Donna are you in there," asked the Doctor.

"Like you don't know," she growled. "Go away. I don't want to talk to you right now," Donna continued. She could hear him clear his throat through the door as the TARDIS hummed, "traitor," she muttered. "Your bloody ship is going to let you in so you might as well just come," Donna called.

He hesitantly opened the door like she would jump out and attack him from some dark abyss. Walking in he looked at the contents spread cross Donna's bed, "is that all the stuff from your mum's," he questioned needlessly.

Donna shot him a glare over her shoulder, "what do you want," she asked not facing him.

"I, um, wanted, er, I have something to show you," the Doctor finally choked out.

She paid no attention to what he said continuing to sort through the box, "I don't have time," Donna dismissed.

The Doctor stepped closer to her, "it's from the TARDIS," he tried, "it's for the baby," the Doctor explained accompanied by a hum from the old girl.

Not wanting to give in that easily she shook her head, "I'm not interested," Donna lied.

There was another hum from the TARDIS, "she said you don't know where to put everything. There is room. I can show you," the Doctor explained.

"You can bloody well stop reading my mind," Donna threatened staring up at the ship. "I'm fine in here," she protested finding a now empty box before her.

Humming yet again Donna turned when she heard a click, beside her bathroom door was another one. A brand new one that didn't exist a few seconds ago. She watched it swing open, "if this is your idea of an apology," she warned.

"It isn't," the Doctor assured her.

Donna crossed her arms, "oh is the all mighty time lord too high and mighty to accept the fact that he's wrong," she shot.

"I'm not going to apologize for wanting to protect you," he raised his voice tugging at his hair in distress. The Doctor took a deep breath before inching closer and taking her hand against her will. Donna pulled back but he refused to let go, "I'd do anything to protect you and our child," he paused, "I do however wish that I went about it in a different way," the Doctor conceded, "I didn't think it through. You're right. The only thing I've ever wanted was to go on an adventure how could I keep that from my own offspring," the Doctor admitted.

She pressed her hand to her heart, "wait, I think I'm going to need you to repeat that," Donna started, "did you just say I was right? That you were wrong," Donna blustered.

"Not entirely," he squeaked.

Donna smiled brightly, "but mostly," she hinted.

"Possibly," the Doctor squirmed scratching the back of his neck.

Stepping closer to him Donna wrapped her arms around the Doctor's waist hugging him, "it's okay to admit you're wrong," she grinned.

"Is it really that easy to make you forgive me? Confess that I might not have been entirely correct," the Doctor chuckled hugging her back.

"Not always," she warned, "but it works this time," Donna purred. Wait did she just really purr. She did and if she wasn't careful she was about to moan. God he smelled good. Why the hell did he smell so damn good? She could hear his heartbeat under her ear, "you had something you wanted to show me," she questioned.

He reached up taking her hand again as he backed away from her, "let me show you," the Doctor said tugging her along with him as he approached the door.

Donna thought he was going to burst right through it but he came to a halt scooching her before him and placing his hands over her eyes so she couldn't see, "I swear to God if this is some slimy friend of yours you won't know what hit you Literally," she told him.

Hearing the Doctor chuckle in her ear sent shivers down her spine, "it isn't I promise. You're going to love it," he whispered his words ghosting across her skin as he pushed her into the other room. They came to a stop as he removed his hands but Donna kept her eyes closed slightly worried about all the things that could be through the door. God forbid it be a random animal he forgot was running around on the TARDIS and was exuberant to show her. "You can open them now," he instructed noticing she still hadn't.

"Are you sure," Donna worried.

She could feel him step beside her, taking her hand, "I promise it's nothing bad," the Doctor verified.

Opening her eyes Donna looked around at an entirely white room, "what is," she paused seeing a severely worn cradle with blue and golden paint. Hanging above it was a mobile with what looked like planets hanging from it. Donne sunk to the floor beside it, taking in all the details, especially the circular writing carved into the sides, "what's with the ancient cradle," she said.

"It's not that old," the Doctor objected.

Dona looked over the bad paint job, "did you make this," she asked confused.

The Doctor inched closer. Shoving his hands in his pockets he rocked on his heels, "no," he simply answered.

"Where did it come from," Donna questioned fingering the familiar circular writing that she had seen the Doctor use so many times.

He stooped next to her, "it was mine. Well," he paused, "not just mine. My children and grandchildren used it too," he smiled.

"Oh," she whispered overcome with emotion.

"You don't have to use it. I know it may not be what you like," the Doctor quickly added.

Donna reached out grabbing his hand, "I love it," she marveled, "it's amazing. Of course we'll use it. I wouldn't dream of using anything else," she explained tears of joy seeping from her eye.

Reaching up and wiping a tear from her cheek the Doctor smiled, "this could be their room," he offered.

"But its white," Donna protested looking around.

"We live on a magical space ship. It can be anything you want it to be," the Doctor explained.

Biting her lip she looked round, "well first off this cradle won't do on the floor," she laughed. Instantly the cradle rose before them onto a square platform that came from nowhere.

"See," he pointed out.

Letting go of his hand, she crossed her arms, "well I would have liked a round one," she supplemented seeing the pedestal change from a rectangle to a sphere. "That is bloody amazing," Donna gasped.

"I told you," the Doctor pointed out.

Standing Donna looked around, "well since we don't know if it's a boy or a girl what do you think of yellow," she asked.

"Well, it isn't blue but yellow is good," he agreed.

She lightly smacked his shoulder, "prat," she sighed.

The Doctor hopped up, "I didn't mean it like that," he began, "I will," he stated.

"I know you will love our baby no matter what," Donna smiled squeezing his hand. She looked around at the now yellow walls, "maybe not yellow," she scrunched her face.

Shaking his head in agreement the Doctor looked down noticing his cream colored converse, "cream," he questioned.

"Cream," she pondered aloud watching the walls change colors, "I like it," Donna trilled seeing the amazing color against the wall. "But," she murmured, "what about gold stars?"

They appeared around the base of the cradle's pedestal and on the walls, stars of gold, silver and white popping against the calming eggshell walls. The Doctor took in the constellations that appeared as well as the highly inaccurate starts that lined the walls, "not bad," he commented.

"Go on, you chose something," Donna urged.

He paused scratching the back of his neck, "this is your thing," the Doctor protested.

"No, this is our child's room therefore we both have a say," she pushed nudging him.

Walking over to one of the walls the Doctor closed his eyes and placed his hand to it. A field with red and white flowers bloomed across the bottom as a reddish orange horizon with two suns dancing around it came into view. Dark mountains loomed in the distance as tiny dragon fly creatures flew around silver trees. Stepping back the Doctor opened his eyes, "he or she will get to grow up with both our worlds even if I can never go there again," he said.

Donna walked over to him "it's beautiful," she complemented allowing them to linger in silence for a few moments waiting for the Doctor to make the first move.

Three hours later Donna was relaxing in the white rocker she had always envisioned gently pushing herself back and forth as she placed her hand on her stomach, "we're really having a baby," she breathed looking around the now perfect room, better than she could have ever imagined. She looked up meeting the Doctor's eyes, "are you sure we can do this," she cautioned.

He sat on the edge of the chair, "I know we can," he promised. Hearing her scoff he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "I didn't say it was going to be easy," he argued, "I know we're going to have our work out for us but you're going to be a fantastic mum," the Doctor boasted.

Donna rested her head on his stomach, "and you're going to be a great dad," she countered having her argument broken by a yawn.

"Someone looks sleepy," the Doctor laughed.

"Oi, shut it," Donna quipped. "I don't know why I'm so bloody tired all the time," she sighed fixing her pony tail.

The Doctor gently prodded her up from the chair, "you are growing a half time lord half human at an enhanced speed. Anyone gestating would be tired it's perfectly reasonable that you would be extra tired," he reasoned leading her to the bed.

"I'm a big girl I can go to bed on my own," she warned stopping to grab a pair of pajamas and disappearing into her bathroom for her nightly duties. When she came out the Doctor was still there. He had turned back the covers and was standing beside the bed waiting for her. "What are you doing," Donna growled.

"Helping you to bed. I want to make sure you sleep well," he told her proudly, "the both of you."

Begrudgingly crawling into bed she glared at him, "are you going to watch me sleep every night," she finally asked.

The Doctor nervously tugged on his ear, "is that the worst thing," he queried.

"No, I just would like to know what I have in store," Donna said rolling her eyes. "But," she paused, "If you're watching me sleep," she trailed off scooting over in the bed and patting the spot beside her, "get in," she ordered.

The Doctor blinked his eyes as if he failed to comprehend her, "what," he finally asked.

"If you're going to sit in that chair uncomfortably again pretending that you're not sleeping when you clearly are get in," she explained adjusting the covers around her.

"Donna, I," he stuttered.

She scowled at him, dark circles enhancing the fury she was capable of, "Doctor get in the damn bed so I can go to sleep," she growled holding the covers up for him to slide under.

He stood, swallowing hard, "I'm a time lord we don't need," the Doctor began.

"If you don't need sleep then why do you fall asleep in that blasted chair and wake up with kinks in your neck and back," Donna interrupted. "Stop acting all superior and get in the damn bed," she pushed.

Realizing that he wasn't going to win the Doctor shoved off his shoes and slipped his jacket off laying it over the chair in question, "only so you get the rest you need," he reasoned rolling his sleeves up and loosening his tie. "We'll talk about this in the morning," he noted for the future.

"Whatever spaceman," Donna yawned resting her head on the pillow facing him, "now lay down," she ordered tugging him down into the bed clothes with her. "You don't fool me," she mumbled sticking her tongue at him before closing her eyes.


	28. Chapter 28

Smells of bacon, eggs and something sweet accosted her senses that morning. Her room was dark except for a crack of light coming in from a door. One that hadn't been there before, "Doctor," she mumbled still half asleep. Donna pushed the covers off slipping from the bed following the light, "Doctor," she called again, this time louder. Padding across the floor Donna peered into the light, "Doctor," she said again.

"Shh, I just got the baby down," he sighed rocking the cradle that had once been his own. The baby fussed jerking slightly as the Doctor began to sing the most beautiful song she had ever heard.

Donna closed the gap between them, sitting on the edge of the rocker, "what are you saying," she whispered.

"Just a song that was once sang to me," he smiled sadly.

Brushing the fringe out of his eyes Donna scooted onto his lap, running her fingers through his hair, "you know I love you right," she queried.

The Doctor nodded, "of course," he acknowledged pressing a kiss to her head.

"Did you make breakfast," she asked confused by the smells still assaulting her nose.

He nodded, "cinnamon rolls are on the stove top," he said standing up with her, "I think it's out," he noted looking at their child one last time before closing the door. What was supposed to be a soft click turned into a rather huge boom.

"Doctor," she yelped sitting up in her bed alone. Donna looked around the dark room hearing another bang, distinctively sounding like glass breaking. Half asleep she hopped from her bed grabbing a high heel and kicked the door open, "I have a weapon and I know how to use it," she hollered coming face to face with the Doctor. She didn't know whether to laugh or scream at him. He was standing with the jar of anti wrinkle cream she had picked up on Cassius. Well, taking close inventory of the situation made her realize he was more standing with half of the cream glooped in one hand and most of the broken jar in the other, "what are you doing," she accosted, "I spent an arm and leg on that," Donna sighed letting her arm with the high heel relax at her side.

"A high heel is hardly a weapon," he responded. Walking into her bathroom Donna reached her hand out to take what was left from him, "stop," he shouted, "you're barefoot," he warned her just in time.

Slipping back to the doorway Donna shook her head, "what are you doing in my bathroom," she repeated.

"I was, I um, I had to go to the bathroom," the Doctor finally settled on.

She tossed the shoe over her shoulder crossing her arms, "and how did that lead to this," she pushed.

He instinctively moved to run his hand nervously through his hair only realizing too late that he still had her cream in his hand. Donna tried to stifle the giggle that resulted from his shocked face but was unable to, "it isn't funny," he responded.

"Have you heard of instant karma spaceman," she laughed watching as he turned to shake his hand in the sink and toss the glass pieces into her garbage. She held a finger up to him and hopped around the corner grabbing a pair of slippers to protect her feet. Donna returned and handed him a towel, "wipe your hands," she instructed turning on the shower.

The Doctor watched her curiously, "what are you doing," he asked.

"First, I'm going to help you get your hair clean, then I'm going to make you clean up this mess and take me somewhere I can get the biggest, most cinnamony roll in the universe," she sighed

He stood still watching her, "cinnamony is not a word," the Doctor corrected before realizing what she had said, "and I can wash my own hair thank you very much," he told her blushing slightly. Well, maybe that was just from his embarrassment of being caught.

"Remember when I cut some extra bangs about a month ago," inquired Donna.

Nodding he smiled, "they looked wonderful on you," he complemented as if having learned better.

"No, they were horrible," Donna spat, "that isn't the point. I got some in my hair and the only way was t cut it so unless you want to run around bald I suggest you," she began to explain before the Doctor cut her off.

His jacket was off in seconds, 'yes," he frantically said pulling at his tie and tossing his shirt aside.

Starting on his trousers Donna's mouth dropped open, "oi, what are you doing? You don't need to be naked," she squeaked seeing his very tight bum through his briefs.

Turning he pulled his trousers back up zipping them, "what do you need me to do," he worried.

"Just come here and bend over," she ordered pulling free the hose. The Doctor kneeled beside her bending over the tub as Donna carefully wet his hair thoroughly. Setting the hose down she pumped her shampoo into her hands beginning to work it into a lather ensuring every part of the Doctor's hair was encapsulated by it. The last thing she needed was to miss a piece and have to suffer the consequences of that which with the Doctor meant brooding and whining for days.

Massaging his head Donna raked her nails across his scalp, "aarg," the Doctor strangled.

"Are you okay," she worried tilting his head up.

His eyes were darker than she'd ever seen them before, "yes," he hoarsely answered. "Is it good enough yet," the Doctor questioned trying to push himself up.

"Wait a minute sunshine," she crooned, "I've got to wash the shampoo out," Donna smiled rolling her eyes as she pushed him back down.

Gathering the hose Donna used one hand to work the shampoo from his hair running her fingers through his thick, luscious locks washing the cream free. Her hand just barely traveled to the ting bit behind her ear when his head dipped, "mmm," his moan escaped.

Her hands stilled unsure what to make of the situation, "um, I'm almost done," she stammered fisting his hair to quickly rinse it the rest of the way. His breath hitched in his throat and Donna almost swore that he was panting, She scooped his fringe up shielding his eyes as she washed the last bit of soap off. "All done," Donna confirmed turning the water off and rose from the tub.

Walking over to the mess on the floor Donna began to clean up the remaining glass. Almost done she glanced over at the Doctor who was still bent over her tub. "What did I do break you," she laughed But when he didn't respond Donna grabbed a towel and settled beside him. The Doctor jerked when she wrapped it around his shoulders drying her back, "are you okay," inquired Donna.

Nodding he swallowed hard, "I just, I'm really, famished," he finally settled on raising his eyes to meet hers. Gone were the dark pools that were there the last time their gaze met. He hopped up bouncing on his heels and reached out for her, "are you coming," he beamed.

"First you need a shirt," she laughed taking his hand and using the towel to wipe the water droplets from his chest.

Looking down at himself the Doctor suddenly realized the haste in which he had discarded his clothing and gathered them up, "right, I'll go get dressed and dry my hair," he started, "you should do the same," he instructed leaving he alone.

Flipping Martian, she didn't understand his unusual behavior. Sighing Donna got dressed, brushing her teeth and throwing her hair in a ponytail. There was a rapping on her door and despite still wondering about the Doctor's demeanor she hollered over her shoulder, "I'm decent," allowing him into her room once again.

"Donna," he gasped standing in her doorway, "you're showing," the Doctor realized stretching his hand out to her stomach.

Suddenly feeling extremely self-conscious she pulled away crossing her arms over herself, "stop," insisted Donna.

"No, but you're so round and," he sighed gently running his fingers over her bump, "that's us. You and me," he gulped.

She stepped away from him, "Doctor stop," Donna repeated.

"But you're so huge," he proclaimed.

"I'd rather not hear about how big I am," she spat, "it's mostly me anyways not that much of the baby. It's too soon," she growled.

The Doctor inched closer realizing what he had said, "no. Donna it's beautiful," he tried to explain taking her hand and moving it to her stomach, "don't you see this is us. Inside of you is a piece of me," he whispered amazed.

His words did not settle Donna in fact the cause her cheeks to flame as she pulled herself back from his reach, "I'll just um, go, um, I need a coat yeah," she stuttered going to the closet. A piece of him inside her? Did he seriously not realize what he just said? Aliens. Pulling her jacket on she offered him a shy smile noticing that the Doctor was still staring at her, "ready," Donna inquired.

"Yeah," he nodded as they went to the console room, Donna continuing to watch him and his odd behavior. He kept looking back as if she was about to vanish before his eyes or something, "just a tic," the Doctor beamed dancing around the console lipping various levers and caressing his dear machine. Hearing the familiar wheezing sound signaling they had landed Donna made her way to the door, "welcome to Chicago," he smiled pushing the door open.

Donna looked around at the icy city before her, "Chicago," she questioned confused.

"Yes, you wanted the best cinnamon rolls on Earth," he offered reaching his hand out for hers.

She nodded, "in the states," Donna quipped.

"Yes," the Doctor repeated, "come on," he urged pulling her down the street with him.

Bursting into the store there was no doubting the amount of cinnamon included in each roll, "oh my God," she exclaimed seeing the multiple types and becoming transfixed by the tasty treats lined up before her.

"Told you," he hummed appreciatively prideful of himself.

Looking at the various nut rolls, cinnamon rolls with cream cheese frosting and others with chocolate melded within them Donna was unsure what to get. "What's good," she whispered in his ear worried about picking out the wrong thing.

The Doctor bent down staring into the case, "we could get one of each," he noted looking back up.

"One of each," Donna squeaked. What did he take her for? She certainly wasn't a pig.

He smiled, "we could take them back to the TARDIS and try every kind," he suggested.

Realizing what he meant she eagerly agreed, "yes, very much so," Donna said.

She watched him prance about ordering the various pastries noticing how domestic it seemed. It wasn't unusual, they often found themselves trying out new food and popping into little shops but Donna never had thought about the nature of it all. It was odd right? Did he do this sort of thing with Martha and Rose or was she different? Shaking the obscene thought from her head she took one of the boxes from the Doctor, "do you think we have enough milk," he laughed.

"If not I'll make you go get some," she chided rolling her eyes. Donna could smell the tantalizing cinnamon sweetness seeping from the box and her stomach began to growl with desire.

"Someone's hungry," the Doctor giggled looking over at her.

Thankfully they weren't far from the TARDIS and before she knew it the two of them had made their way through the boxes tasting every type before collapsing in the galley. Donna looked over at the Doctor who was licking his fingers clean of caramel and frosting, "if you teach the baby that," she warned.

Looking up the Doctor shrugged his shoulders, "it gets them clean," he offered.

"You missed a spot," she said reaching across the table and wiping what appeared to be melted chocolate and a nut from his cheek.

Grabbing her wrist he stopped her, "oi, don't be wasteful," the Doctor warned sucking her thumb clean.

Feeling her cheeks warm she pulled her hand back, "that is disgusting," spat Donna trying to hide the way her belly had jumped feeling his soft tongue and supple lips against her flesh.

"It was rather tasty," he blew off her remark, "are you satisfied," inquired the Doctor.

Taking inventory Donna shrugged, "I guess," she sighed.

"I guess," he questioned quirking an eyebrow, "what did not please you," he asked worried.

"No, no, no, not that," she explained, "I just. I really want chocolate milk," she told him.

Standing the Doctor opened the fridge retrieving a glass jar, "you happen to be in luck," he purred.

"Not that chocolate milk," she said shaking her head, "I want chocolate milk that is so thick it's almost cream. Fresh straight from a cow," she informed him thinking about what she had just said.

"What," the Doctor squeaked, "where did you hear about that?"

Donna sat up in her chair, "nowhere, I just really want it. Too bad it doesn't exist," she huffed.

"It does," he answered moving closer to her, "earlier when you wanted the cinnamon rolls what brought that on?"

Her eyes widened at his unusual interest in her eating habits, "I don't know. I just really wanted them," she proclaimed.

"And now," he pushed.

She fiddled with her hands trying to think what brought that on, "I don't know. It just popped into my head," Donna confessed. "Why? Is something wrong," she worried.

"Nope," the Doctor popped reaching out and placing his hand uninvited on her small bump, "why Donna Noble I believe you are having pregnancy cravings," he informed her, "and not just anyone but time lord ones," he beamed.

"Time lord cravings," Donna interrupted fearful of what that entailed.

The Doctor nodded, "that chocolate milk can only come from the chocolate cows on Kalaflactal. Best in the universe. You drink it fresh from the cow. It's warm and frothy and a perfect chocolate ratio of course," he told her proudly.

Placing her hand on her stomach Donna accidentally bumped into his hand, "but I didn't even know it existed," she protested.

"Yep, isn't that great," he grinned manically pulling her up. "Let's go get you some," he babbled, "you'll love it. Hey have the most beautiful fields for their cows to free range and we get to milk them ourselves," he continued rambling pulling her along to the console.

Alien cravings. She was having alien cravings. How could she crave something she didn't even know existed? This was just too bloody weird. What else was going to happen alien during this pregnancy?


End file.
